


Finding Chocobo

by Caylren



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Memory Loss, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caylren/pseuds/Caylren
Summary: 克勞德沒有過去的記憶。縱使如此，他在新世界裡的生活是快樂和安穩的——除了那些經常侵襲他的惡夢以及心裡那無法抹消的缺失感。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 28
Kudos: 38





	1. The Lost Hero ＆ The End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> 才發現我錯過了FF7的24周年紀念！！  
> 恭喜FF7踏入24周年（克勞德被跟蹤狂迫害24周年（喂
> 
> 這是在開始玩大亂鬥的時候便在想要寫的故事，最近終於通關冒險模式便來動手。  
> 遊戲裡我不熟悉的角色應該有一半以上，雖然有查資料，但是任何錯誤請見諒和歡迎指出。  
> 另外故事裡有些地方不完全按遊戲裡面的設定和規矩走（例如神威應該是要在後半的黑暗世界解放才出現），還有插入一些亂七八糟的私設。

**（** **1** **）** **The Lost Hero**

早晨的市政廳服務處裡，西施惠滿臉笑容地看著坐在面前的青年，說：「早安，克勞德！請問我今天能夠怎麼樣幫到你？」她的聲音是一貫的溫柔和明亮，與她那親切友善的表情如出一轍，就跟外面的暖陽一樣，使原來緊張地低著頭的克勞德稍微放鬆和慢慢地抬起臉孔來直視她。

「那個……」克勞德支支吾吾，一時說不出完整的句子。

西施惠和顏悅色地耐心等待，臉上的笑容毫不崩塌。她現在所在的世界裡的居民全部都是來自不同的世界，而他們全都背負著不同的故事，有的輕鬆快樂，有的複雜沉重。因此，眾人的性格亦是多種多樣，各有特色。

像現在來尋求幫助的克勞德，西施惠記得他們第一次找到他是在一個當時新形成的無人都市裡。新地域的突然形成在這個世界裡是常見的事，而那通常伴隨著新居民的到來。因此當市政廳中心裡的巨大超級電腦發出偵測到新地域形成的聲音的時候，西施惠便背著裝滿應用品的小包包跟隨偵查小隊去調查新地域，心裡滿是對於迎接新居民的歡喜和期待。

偵查小隊一起走了半天左右便發現一個在白天裡寂靜地佇立在夜空之下的鋼鐵都市。那也是這個世界的正常形象，就像是這個世界裡的居民都是從不同的世界湊集起來一樣，這個世界看起來也像是與不同的世界的碎片縫合而成。有一些地域不管是處於一天裡的哪一個時間段，天色總會是獨立地維持著一樣，那或許是白天、或許是黑夜，也可能是一直迅速地在各種天色之間變幻。

西施惠他們見到的鋼鐵都市在黑暗和沉默中散發著一陣陣帶著怪異的味道的蒸氣，同樣詭秘的是那在鋼鐵與鋼鐵之間一直發亮的綠光。偵查小隊毫不畏懼，但是小心翼翼地走進都市裡，到處搜索了一番以後，他們在一個充滿綠色發光液體、看似是某種龐大的能量爐的地方裡找到了昏迷的克勞德。

偵查小隊熟練地把克勞德帶回去所有人集居的城鎮，然後送到瑪里歐醫生那裡作檢查。在瑪里歐醫生的照料下，克勞德很快便醒來，但是當他被問道他是從哪裡來的時候，西施惠他們發現，克勞德沒辦法回答。

克勞德沒有過去的記憶。他在這個世界醒來之前的一切只有一片空白。

西施惠他們第一次遇見這種情況，無一不感到驚奇。

幸好，市政廳裡的超級電腦能夠查出有關克勞德的基本資料，但是那也真的只是十分基本和片面的簡短資料而已。例如，克勞德是一個傭兵，來自一個名叫蓋亞的星球，是曾經拯救星球的英雄。西施惠他們發現他的那個地方叫米德加，應該是克勞德在原來的世界所居住的都市。

沒有人知道克勞德失憶的原因，但是那並沒有防礙大家對他的歡迎。特別是當大家看過克勞德在亂鬥場上的戰鬥。即使沒有記憶，克勞德無容置疑是一名出色的鬥士。

而且，克勞德的性格不壞，雖然可能是因為失憶的關係，青年似乎很怕生，也不愛說話，一開始相處的時候，他甚至讓人覺得有一點冷漠，但是熟絡了以後，大家都知道他也是一個富有正義感的好人，只是容易害羞而已。

大家看著克勞德在失憶的狀態中一邊掙扎著，一邊努力地適應新生活，有時候感覺自己就像在看著一隻原來會飛的黃色小鳥在拼命地拍動受傷未癒的羽翼，禁不住積極地給予克勞德各種各樣的幫助。特別是西施惠，她本著一顆原來就樂於助人的心，加上對自己的職務的熱誠和責任感，她特別努力的幫助克勞德，盡自己的所能去協助他解決煩惱。

可是克勞德從不輕易開口求助，那時常讓西施惠感到擔憂和苦惱。

因此當克勞德稀有地出現在服務處的時候，西施惠是十分高興的。她如日常一樣溫婉地微笑，看著克勞德在心裡一番掙扎以後，終於鼓起勇氣說出他今天來這裡的目的。

「我想要搬家。」

「啊，你想要搬家嗎？」西施惠馬上對他表現關切。「真的是十分抱歉，如果你不介意我詢問的話，請問你想要搬家的原因是什麼？」她一邊說，一邊歪了歪頭。

克勞德再次露出難以啟齒的表情。他垂下臉，咬了咬下唇，慢慢地回答：「我想要搬到一個人用的住所裡，讓我不會繼續騷擾到別人。」

西施惠聽了，想了一下，然後便意識到克勞德的問題是什麼。

「克勞德，那是指晚上的惡夢嗎？」她說完便看到克勞德一臉沉重的點頭。

克勞德有著長期做惡夢以及有時候會看到幻象的困擾。克勞德在惡夢裡經常看到一片火海，或是環繞著湖泊的白樹林，也有時候會是變成廢墟的米德加，以及巨大的、黑色的隕落之星。至於幻象則是例如在沒有任何人的地方聽到有人在呼喚他的聲音，還有眼前突然閃現蒙糊不清的人影和黑色羽翼。惡夢讓克勞德經常在睡眠中尖叫著或是哭嚎著驚醒，而不受控制的幻象則是使他精神緊張和容易陷入衰弱。

瑪里歐醫生說惡夢可能是與克勞德失去的記憶有關，但是幻象就比較難以解釋。他建議克勞德別對自己的記憶和過去太急躁和執著，並且處方了一些安眠藥給他。

藥物一開始的確有讓克勞德晚上能夠安睡，但是那效用只持續了一段短時間，然後克勞德便再次受到惡夢的侵擾。

他因為惡夢而發出的叫聲總把與他同住的鬥士吵醒。雖然對方總是體貼善良地說沒關係，別在意，但是克勞德還是在心裡抱著十分重的罪惡感，因此他才決定要搬出去一個人住。

「我明白了。我會幫你安排新的住所。至於惡夢的問題，你放心吧！我們會繼續努力地幫助你的！」

西施惠的鼓勵使克勞德露出一抹細小的微笑。所有人都知道這不是一個能夠輕易地解決的問題，而且關鍵應該是在於克勞德那一直沒辦法恢復的記憶，但是西施惠的笑容總是會很神奇地讓人感到內心充滿溫暖和希望。

「謝謝你，西施惠。」

克勞德走出市政廳的時候聽到一個熟悉的聲音，轉頭只見嬌小的電氣鼠興奮地朝他跑來，然後一個跳躍撲到他的身上去，爬上他的肩膀，用臉頰磨擦克勞德的臉。那動作使輕微的電流從電氣鼠臉上紅色的儲電袋裡釋放出來，讓克勞德感覺到一陣痲痺。他並不習慣，但是也不在意，因為這是對方表達親密和友好的方式。

「皮丘！」

克勞德舉起手摸了摸皮丘的頭，看到皮丘的頸項上掛著他之前送牠的狼頭吊飾。克勞德不記得那是什麼，只知道那從一開始就在他的衣服口袋裡，繫著一條不知道是用於什麼的鑰匙。

「你今天會參加亂鬥嗎？」

皮丘站在克勞德的肩上抬頭挺胸，一副自信滿滿的樣子點了點頭。

「那你要小心別在遇上我之前被打敗。」

皮丘鼓起腮幫子，跺著雙腳，發出抗議的聲音。

克勞德臉上露出微笑，帶著肩膀上的小伙伴一起往亂鬥場走去。

**（** **2** **）** **The End of the World**

神威在知道克勞德要搬家的時候感到十分的難過。

「對不起，克勞德。」

「不，為什麼是你在道歉？」克勞德看著相隔一張飯桌坐在他面前的王女認真地向他低頭，心裡充滿困惑。「我才是應該向你道歉，我一直都在給你添麻煩。」

「不，沒有那樣的事。」神威一本正經的說道，清澈的兩眼直視克勞德。「克勞德，即使你覺得我多管閒事也無所謂，我覺得你不能夠獨自一個人生活。」

「只是房子不同了而已。我們還是在同一個社區。」

神威皺眉。她從克勞德在這個世界定居時開始便是他的室友，因此她比誰都要清楚克勞德被惡夢困擾的苦況。克勞德並不是每晚都會做惡夢，但是每次他驚醒的時候，他一定是在尖叫或是哭嚎。神威總會無視克勞德的抗拒闖進他的房間，然後她必定會發現克勞德捲縮在床上，雙手抱著頭，滲雜翠綠的湛藍色眼瞳裡充滿恐懼和悲傷，淚流滿面。

一開始的時候，克勞德並不記得自己在夢裡看見什麼。後來，隨著惡夢愈來愈頻發，他逐漸記得夢裡的片斷，但是沒有記憶的他一直搞不明白他在惡夢裡見到的究竟是什麼，也不知道應該怎麼樣去面對這些惡夢。

日子久了，不知道是否因為惡夢的影響，克勞德甚至開始在清醒的時候出現幻覺和幻聽。

神威為克勞德感到心痛。她想起自己小時候做惡夢的時候，兄長和姐姐總會來陪伴她和安撫她，因此她也希望自己像兄長和姐姐一樣陪伴在克勞德的身邊。即使她沒有辦法讓克勞德的惡夢消失，作為一名朋友，她想要給予克勞德最大的支持。

「神威，謝謝你對我的關心。」克勞德只是微笑而沒有再說什麼。

神威知道他去意已決，只能對自己的無力感到氣憤。「我會經常去打擾你。」她頑固地宣告。

「歡迎你隨時來拜訪。可是，話先說在前頭，我沒有什麼好東西招待你。」

「我會自己帶禮物過去。」

克勞德笑了。「你太認真了，神威。」

幾天以後，克勞德搬進去新的住所。西施惠體貼地給他安排了一幢細小的獨立房子，而且隣近瑪里歐醫生的診所兼住處。

與室友分開的第一晚著實讓克勞德有一點不習慣。當他完成行李的收拾和整理新居以後，他獨自泡在新浴室的浴缸裡，聆聽著深夜的寂靜，禁不住懷念家裡有另外一個人的氣息。

神威是一個很好的室友。她跟這個世界裡大部分的住民一樣，溫柔、善良、堅強，抱著一顆正直和寬廣的心去包容一切，但是正因為如此，克勞德才感覺自己沒辦法繼續與她待在同一個家裡。沒有記憶的克勞德總覺得自己的心裡有一個缺口，就像是遺失了一塊拚圖，而那沒辦法由別人的好意填補。克勞德不想浪費和糟蹋朋友的關愛。

他嘆一口氣，感覺胸口隱隱作痛。他知道自己的惡況需要由他恢復記憶來解決，但是無論他怎麼的努力，他都抓不住那些在他那猶如被白霧覆蓋的腦海裡飄蕩的殘像。而且，他隱約地感覺，即使他恢復記憶，胸口裡的空虛也不會消失。

除了記憶以外，他還需要某一樣東西來讓自己變得完整。

克勞德搖了搖頭，感覺腦袋有點沉重，決定暫時停止思考。他儘量在舒適的熱水中放鬆身體，心裡希望搬家的疲勞能夠讓他今天晚上安穩地睡一覺。

可是就在他在水中稍微閉上雙眼的瞬間，強烈的頭痛突然侵襲他，他眼裡的景象出現一剎那的扭曲，然後他便看見一條黑色羽毛在他的面前緩緩地、無聲地掉落在水面上。

克勞德那原來因為水溫而變紅的臉色頓時變得慘白。一陣寒意從他的心裡傳遍他那原來是溫暖的全身，使他在熱水中發抖。他反射性的想要逃跑，卻發現自己在浴缸裡無法動彈。

他感覺到有什麼從他的身後貼上他那光裸的背，並且纏繞上他的軀幹，撫摸他那泡著水的胸膛。

克勞德在顫抖。這個浴室裡除了他以外並沒有任何人，他卻覺得自己不是一個人。

『——』

微細的呼吸在克勞德的耳畔略過。他彷彿知道有人在說話，卻聽不見任何的聲音。

而那不知道為什麼讓他想要哭泣。

身體上的觸感在移動著，彷似有一雙手在他的皮膚上遊走，從他的胸膛滑落到他的腰，然後是大腿。

克勞德感覺到自己兩腿之間的生殖器在水中微微的抬頭。他從乾澀的喉嚨裡發出一聲嗚咽，羞恥地緊閉雙眼，心裡祈求著這幻覺趕快消失。

『——』

他再次在耳邊感覺到呼吸，緊接著下體突然一緊，他的陰莖被無形的東西包裹住，並且開始被套弄。

「不……！」克勞德猛然睜開眼，恐慌地掙扎，但是無法活動的手腳只有輕微地撥動熱水。

他看著自己的生殖器在水中挺立，原來消失的體溫迅速地恢復，緋色的紅暈也回到他那蒼白的臉上。他緊咬下唇，阻止自己發出淫穢的聲音。

為什麼？這跟他平常的幻覺不一樣。

克勞德不記得自己以前有沒有跟別人發生過關係，但是他現在經歷著的詭異快感很奇怪地有一種熟悉的感覺。

『——找……了……克……德……』

隨著下體的套弄加快，克勞德的陰莖愈來愈脹硬。他胸前的乳頭亦同時感到遭揉捏。原來像微風一樣涼快的呼吸在他的耳邊變得跟他的身體一樣躁熱；原來沒有聲音的說話逐漸地形成清晰的字句。

『——你想起我了嗎？我的人偶。』

「嗚……嗚唔……！！」

克勞德強行讓自己不發出高潮的尖叫聲。他從喉嚨裡哼出要哭似的哀鳴，在水裡射出了白色的精液。

與此同時，束縛著他的身體的力量消失。剛解放的他失神著，一不小心便整個人仰後滑倒在浴缸的水裡。

「咳……！！」克勞德頓時清醒的馬上坐起來，製造出大量的水花。

他扶住浴缸的邊緣咳嗽著，從眼角看到黑色的羽毛在空中飄落，然後消失。

他那朦朧的腦袋裡充滿前所未有的困惑。這時候，突然的，一陣激烈的敲門聲從玄關傳來，嚇得他險些再次在浴缸裡摔倒。

「克勞德！」

克勞德認出那是神威的聲音。他一邊慌張地叫她等一下，一邊從浴缸裡站起來。

當他衣著整齊地打開正門的時候，他首先注意到的是外面的天色不對，應該是黑色的晚空現在明亮得跟剛日出的清晨一樣；然後他便看見站在他家門前的神威滿臉的緊張和不安。在她的身後，其他的居民正在紛紛地從自己的家裡跑出來聚集在一起仰望那不正常的天空。

克勞德那身為戰士的自我馬上上線，他嚴肅地向神威詢問發生了什麼事？

神威捉住他的手腕，把他帶到屋外，舉手指向天空，說：「那東西突然的出現，我也不知道它是什麼。」

克勞德抬頭看天，只見明亮的天空中懸浮著一個長著彩色翅膀、像太陽似的巨大發光球體。克勞德凝視那奇異的形象，視界突然扭曲，接著他雙眼看見的不再是被翅膀圍繞著的光球，而是半身長著複數羽翼的男人。瞬間，克勞德的頭像是要撕裂一般的痛。他抱頭發出一聲哀嚎，跪倒在地上，嚇到了在他身邊的神威。

「克勞德？！你沒事吧？」

克勞德沒辦法回答。他的全身因為無法解釋和抑制的恐懼而發抖，發痛的腦袋裡是從天而降的星星將要墜落地面毀滅一切的景象。

他彷彿聽到一個冰涼的聲音在從很遙遠的地方對他說，終末將至，而他什麼都做不了，也拯救不了任何人。

『吾是吉拉。吾是光明。吾在此創造新的世界。』

天空中的發光物發出無機質的聲音，然後它便朝四方八面、整個世界、整個宇宙釋放出無法抵禦的光束。

克勞德感覺到神威用自己的身體去保護他，但是那並沒有用。吉拉的光束輕易地吞噬一切。克勞德在刺眼的光芒中失去意識的前一刻，腦海裡不知道為何浮現出一個名字。

「薩菲羅斯。」

然後，一切都歸於寂靜，只有一顆孤伶伶的明星在遠空閃爍著墜落。


	2. The Calamity ＆ Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 片翼天使降臨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老薩極速單刷BOSS。  
> 這次出場的角色有點多，希望不會太混亂。

**（** **3** **）** **The Calamity**

薩菲羅斯的意識在黑暗中感覺到自己的身體在熟悉的靈魂的牽引下，從碎散和虛無飄渺的狀態中逐漸地凝聚成實態。他那剛形成的嘴角上揚，還沒有重組的心臟興奮地跳動。

可是在他完全地恢復原狀前，一股力量便把他從原來的地方拉走。

薩菲羅斯沒有抵抗。他知道自己在穿越時空、在前往克勞德所在的地方。當他睜開雙眼，他發現自己躺在一片草地上仰望著被雲霧覆蓋的天空，而在那濃密的雲霧的正中央，一個被屏障和彩翼環繞著的光球在沉默地俯視著他現在所處的大地。

這裡是什麼世界？薩菲羅斯一邊思考著，一邊站起來，正要動身去尋找答案，一個會發出聲音的黃色東西便突然出現撲上他的臉。

「皮——！」

薩菲羅斯馬上伸手去把臉上的東西抓下來。那是他從來沒有見過的生物，但是他認識生物的脖子上掛著的東西。

那是克勞德的芬里爾的車鑰匙上的掛飾。

「這是克勞德的東西。他在哪裡？」他單手捏住該生物的脖子，沉聲質問，翠綠的眼睛裡，狹長的豎瞳因為殺意而收縮。他可以在這個世界裡感覺到克勞德的存在，卻不知道為什麼沒辦法知道克勞德的確切位置。

皮丘在薩菲羅斯的手中掙扎著發出痛苦的哀鳴，本能地放出雷電。突然的電擊使薩菲羅斯放開手。皮丘掉落到地上，生氣地跳上跳下，向薩菲羅斯發出罵聲。

薩菲羅斯甩了甩有一點兒痳痺的手，瞪著面前的小生物。他想要知道皮丘是怎麼得到克勞德的隨身物品。既然皮丘要抵抗的話，那他只好把牠殺掉，然後再把那掛飾搶奪過來調查。

薩菲羅斯決定了要動手的瞬間，魔法便從他的手中被投擲出去。

皮丘大吃一驚，來不及躲避，被薩菲羅斯的魔法擊中，飛向半空中。薩菲羅斯緊接著追擊。他手握憑空出現的正宗，衝向在墜落的皮丘，揮刀就要斬擊那細小身體。

「住手！」

一名身穿著細身的銀甲的長髮女性突然現身闖進薩菲羅斯和皮丘之間。她拿著一柄長劍打擊正宗的刀身，阻止了薩菲羅斯的攻擊，同時迫使他後退。

「你是誰？！是吉拉的手下嗎？」女人擋在落地的皮丘之前，帶著警戒和敵意盯住薩菲羅斯。

女人的質問讓薩菲羅斯想起從前無知地充當神羅的走狗的自己，禁不住對那個名詞心生厭惡。「我不是任何人的手下。」他說完，注意到有更多的人物從女人和皮丘的後方迅速地接近。他們各自不同的奇裝異服和怪形奇相令薩菲羅斯皺眉。他們大多長得像人類，但是也有不少很明顯地不是人類的異生物。

例如那個現在正在扶助受傷的皮丘站起來的粉紅色圓球。

「神威！」一隻頭上縛著鈴鐺、用兩腳走路的西施犬慌慌張張地跑到女人的身邊。「你沒事吧？」

「現在還沒事。」神威回答，雙眼一直不離開仍然拿著武器的薩菲羅斯。「西施惠，麻煩你照顧皮丘。」

西施惠點了點頭，去跟其他的同伴一起小心翼翼地把皮丘搬運到安全的地方。

神威繼續質問薩菲羅斯，說：「你不是吉拉的手下的話，那麼為什麼你要襲擊皮丘？」

「……那生物的身上有屬於我的人偶的東西。」

「人偶？」神威不明白他在說什麼。「那東西是指什麼？」

正宗的刀尖指向遠處的皮丘。「牠頸項上的掛飾……以我所知，那是我的人偶的隨身物。」

神威聽了，滿臉的愕然。「那是克勞德的——你認識克勞德？」但是眼前的男人怎麼看都不是善良的克勞德的同類。而且他對克勞德的稱呼讓神威感到一陣惡寒。

「那是屬於我的東西。之前我曾經一度遺失了他，現在我是來把他取回來的。」薩菲羅斯說著，擺出準備好跟神威決戰的姿勢。

神威感受到空氣中一下子澎漲的殺氣，用力地握緊了手中的夜刀神。兩人之間的戰鬥隨時一觸即發。可是就在這個時候，一個金髮、尖耳朵的男生突然從神威的身後出現抓住她的肩膀，打擾了兩人的對峙。

「林克？！」

林克暫時無視驚訝的神威，向薩菲羅斯說：「克勞德跟我們的其他同伴一樣被吉拉抓走了。如果你要找他，那就先把天空上那個大光球踹飛。」他舉手指了指天空。

薩菲羅斯順著他的手勢抬頭看天。原來如此，這就是這個世界現在的災禍。

「林克，那可是一眨眼就把我們團滅的光明之神！」神威認為，他們現在雖然把薩菲羅斯認作危險份子，但是那也不代表他們該把身份不明的他送到他們的敵人那裡去死。

薩菲羅斯聽到她的說話以後，嘴角上揚。「神嗎？那真有趣。」他說完，背上便突然長出黑色的片翼，朝著吉拉飛去。

眾人被他突然的行動嚇一跳，一時不知所措的在地面上光站著，看薩菲羅斯迅速地接近吉拉。吉拉看到他，彩翼和手下的大師之手馬上作出反應，但是薩菲羅斯的動作比它們快。只見他長刀一揮，吉拉那發光的身體便從中間被一分為二。

馬利歐的下巴掉了下來。眾人目瞪口呆地看著吉拉發出哀鳴，身體局部的爆炸，失去力量的彩翼在垂死掙扎當中撥出一陣狂風，把原來彌漫整個光之世界的雲霧全部吹散。吉拉身邊的大師之手與吉拉的身體一起一邊緩慢地從天空中墜落，一邊逐漸地化作光塵消失。

尚在空中的薩菲羅斯看著吉拉的消逝，臉上掛著一抹殘酷的冷笑。地上的眾人禁不住恐懼地發抖。

他們沒有感受到勝利的喜悅，而那是正確的。因為在吉拉被打敗後，天空便突然的裂開，一隻滿懷惡意的眼睛從裂縫後面的黑暗中出現，接著無數的觸手從裂縫裡伸出來，迅速地在吉拉的光明世界之上創造出一個黑暗的世界。

吉拉的殘軀用上僅餘的力量，化作一道光逃走。神威他們在地上看著眼前正在發生的一切，不敢置信和大驚失色。只有薩菲羅斯是冷靜的。他冷眼看著完全現身的黑暗化身，低聲呢喃：「原來如此，打倒光明以後，黑暗便會主宰一切。這確實是理所當然。」

薩菲羅斯正在考慮要否把眼前的黑暗也消滅，突然之間，他感覺到了一個熟悉的氣息。薩菲羅斯的臉上出現欣喜若狂的表情，兩眼裡的豎瞳因為興奮和欲望而擴張。

那氣息是從黑暗中傳來的。薩菲羅斯不作多想，動身就飛向天空中的巨大缺口，闖進去剛形成的黑暗領域裡。

神威看見了，表示他們應該跟上去，但是林克提醒她，這裡還有未被解救的同伴。

於是他們兵分兩路，一隊人繼續留在光明世界裡，而另外一隊則前往黑暗世界。神威帶著不安的心情與同伴一起躍進天空的缺口裡，心裡祈求著朋友們的平安無事。

**（** **4** **）** **Reunion**

克勞德在黑暗中被光明的化身的力量束縛著，慢慢地想起了自己的過去——那包括他為什麼會從原來的世界來到這裡。

在原來的世界裡，克勞德因為JENOVA的細胞而擁有不老不死的身體。那對他自身來說是一件會讓他逐漸地變得痛苦的事情，同時對於星球和人類來說也是一個麻煩的問題。在星痕病的危機解除以後的數十年歲月裡，人們經歷過薩菲羅斯的多次復活，終於發現到，薩菲羅斯在以克勞德的記憶作錨點，讓自己的存在依附在克勞德的身上。

也就是說，只要克勞德不遺忘或是死亡，薩菲羅斯就永遠不會真正的消失。

於是有人提出對克勞德的記憶動手腳；也有人認為只是消除記憶不完全可靠，他們應該研究怎麼消滅克勞德體內的JENOVA細胞來殺死克勞德。

這些方法都遭到克勞德的同伴們的強烈反對。可是克勞德答應了。他在流動的時間裡看著除了文森特以外的同伴們日漸衰老，而自己則一直停留在過去之中，他開始擔憂，當他認識的人全都離世以後，自己會否失去守護星球的理由，握住薩菲羅斯向他伸出的手，步向毀滅的未來。

克勞德克服著自己內心的陰影，積極地協助里夫的組織裡的研究員進行各項的實驗。然而，就在距離成功只有一步之遙的時候，薩菲羅斯知道了他們的計劃。他出現綁架了克勞德，並把他囚禁。

很奇怪的，克勞德在恢復記憶的途中並沒有想起自己在被薩菲羅斯囚禁時的經歷。他只記得，他的同伴們來營救他的時候，薩菲羅斯輕易而舉便把他們全部打倒。在薩菲羅斯要把克勞德的同伴都殺死的千均一髮之際，突然的，克勞德聽到了似是艾莉絲的聲音，然後他身下的地面便裂開。他筆直地掉進生命之流中，意識被星球那洪大的生命力淹沒。

當克勞德醒過來的時候，他便身處新的世界，失去記憶。

現在細想，他當時聽到的聲音應該不是來自艾莉絲的靈魂，而是來自星球。

現在他恢復記憶了，那麼薩菲羅斯也會回來嗎？但是他已經不在原來的世界，也就是說蒂法他們和星球都安全了。克勞德為同伴們感到安心的同時，發現自己居然有一點期待再次看到薩菲羅斯的臉。那或許是因為他對原來的世界的懷念。如果薩菲羅斯真的再次出現，那個男人會是他現在與原來的世界唯一的連繫。

克勞德想到這，突然感覺到自己體內的細胞在胎動。他馬上便知道，那是他腦海裡的男人在使他的身體自然地作出反應。他體內的細胞在低聲說著，他的主人在呼喚。克勞德皺眉，利用意志力把細胞的共鳴壓抑下去。現在的情況下，他光是要想辦法掙脫吉拉的拘束就夠忙，他不需要薩菲羅斯在這時候出現在他的面前。

『真是冷淡啊，克勞德。』

一想曹操，曹操便到。克勞德在聽到薩菲羅斯的聲音以後便看見薩菲羅斯在跟自己對戰的影像。可是影像中的克勞德不是真的，那是吉拉利用他創造出來的影子鬥士。

『而且這是怎麼一回事？只要是換作別人的話，你就會乖乖地被綑綁和充當人偶嗎？』薩菲羅斯那冰冷的語氣中充滿不悅。

克勞德不確定薩菲羅斯是在透過影子鬥士向他本人說話，還是薩菲羅斯居然認不出眼前的影子鬥士不是克勞德本人，但是克勞德還是下意識地想要反駁，無奈他發不出任何的聲音。

吉拉的棋子想當然爾的也不會回答薩菲羅斯。

克勞德看著自己的影子被薩菲羅斯用純熟的手法刺穿身體後倒地。影子開始消失的同時，克勞德身上的束縛之力也開始解除。

沒想到他居然被自己的宿敵拯救了。

克勞德感到心情複雜。隨著吉拉的拘束力消失，他逐漸脫離囚禁他的空間，心裡雖然為自己重獲自由感到高興，但是與此同時，他亦苦惱自己緊接著應該怎麼面對自己的〝救命恩人〞。

當他在達茲的黑暗世界現身的時候，他一時無力地跪坐在地上，見到薩菲羅斯輕蔑中帶著一絲無奈的對他說：「你變弱了，克勞德。」

「我沒有。」

「你是曾經打敗我無數次的男人，我不認為你應該輸給這種輕易地被我一招擊倒的小角色。」

「那是——等等，你剛剛說什麼？」

「我說，你不應該被這種我能夠一招擊倒的小角色打敗。」

克勞德思緒混亂地在心裡罵起了髒話。薩菲羅斯的意思是，那個在眨眼間就把他們全滅的吉拉，他只用了一刀就把它解決了？

這傢伙真的是愈來愈不像人。

「……你為什麼會在這裡？」克勞德決定暫時轉移話題。

「愚昧的問題。」薩菲羅斯邁步接近克勞德。克勞德馬上整個人緊繃起來，警戒地靜觀其動作。「蓋亞以為她的小把戲可以分開我們，但是我與你的牽絆是超越一切。」

克勞德覺得他的說話有問題。蓋亞是要驅除薩菲羅斯，而那目的已經成功地達成。還有，他和薩菲羅斯確實是密不可分，但是他也是一個獨立的人類，他不屬於薩菲羅斯。

「我不是你的人偶。」克勞德冷冷地再次向男人強調這一點。

薩菲羅斯露出沉思的神情。「你的確是不喜歡那個稱呼。」他收起手裡的正宗，但是那沒有讓克勞德放鬆，因為他讀不懂眼前的宿敵在想什麼。薩菲羅斯在克勞德的面前單膝跪下，雙手捧住克勞德的臉。「那麼，克勞德，我若是把你喚作我的伴侶的話會比較好嗎？」

克勞德愕然地瞪大兩眼。「什麼——」他沒有辦法質問那是什麼意思，因為下一刻，他的嘴便被薩菲羅斯的唇堵住。

克勞德震驚不已。他立刻掙扎反抗，卻被薩菲羅斯迅速地用力抓住雙手。

「嗚……！」克勞德無法把薩菲羅斯推開。他的嘴巴被對方強行撬開和入侵，那一刻，克勞德毫不客氣地往薩菲羅斯的唇舌上咬下去。薩菲羅斯立刻放開他。腥甜的味道在兩人的口腔裡擴散，克勞德喘息著，看薩菲羅斯和自己一樣嘴角帶血，對剛剛發生的事不敢置信。

「你在做什麼？！」他無法理解男人的行為。

而克勞德更加不明白的是，薩菲羅斯居然向他露出了驚訝和困惑的表情。

「……你沒有恢復所有的記憶。」薩菲羅斯瞇起綠色的雙眼，那裡面閃爍一絲寒光。

「那是什麼意思？」

「你忘記我們一起在尼布爾海姆生活的日子了？」

克勞德愣住。開什麼玩笑，他什麼時候跟薩菲羅斯在尼布爾海姆一起生活過？先不說他不可能跟自己的宿敵一起和平地過活，尼布爾海姆早已被薩菲羅斯燒毀。

「那是……不可能……你真的是薩菲羅斯嗎？」

薩菲羅斯看著克勞德臉上的茫然，捉住他的一隻手按在自己的胸口上，說：「細聽你的細胞的低語，你覺得我是假的嗎？」

克勞德摸著薩菲羅斯的胸膛，感覺到自己的心跳在莫名其妙地加速。他希望自己並沒有在臉紅，否則那真的是太奇怪。面前的男人可是燒毀他的故鄉、殺死他的朋友，還有多次想要吞噬星球的怪物，即使他年輕的時候曾經仰慕過薩菲羅斯（甚至應該還有陷入愛戀），他現在也不應該會對這個可怕的男人心動。

「怎麼樣？」薩菲羅斯那低沉的聲音就在克勞德的耳邊響起。克勞德突然想起自己之前在新居的浴室裡所經歷的事情，他立刻像觸電一般把自己的手從薩菲羅斯的身上、掌心裡抽離，然後倉皇地站起來後退。

「你……是真的。」克勞德低著頭，不敢直視薩菲羅斯，因為他那滾燙的臉現在必定是鮮豔的紅色。

可是薩菲羅斯不讓他躲避自己。他站起來，重新拉近他和青年之間的距離。他伸手抓住想要逃跑的克勞德的手臂和下巴，強迫青年把臉抬起來，說：「正面看著我，克勞德。你真的不記得了？」他那冰冷的表情和語氣裡洩露著一絲悲傷。

那使克勞德的心抽痛了一下。他嘗試去挖掘自己的記憶，但是什麼都找不到。他只能夠無奈的回答：「我……我不知道你在說什麼。」

一瞬間，空氣裡充滿了殺意。克勞德以為自己終於要遭到宿敵手刃，結束兩人長久的互相廝殺。可是想像中的穿刺感並沒有到來。薩菲羅斯放開了他，然後把他擁入了自己的懷裡。

克勞德那震驚的腦袋裡頓時充滿了問號。

「可惡……！」薩菲羅斯在克勞德的頸窩上發出一聲稀有的咒罵。

此時的克勞德已經有一點兒被嚇壞，他不知道自己應該要作出什麼樣的反應才對，於是只有僵硬地任由薩菲羅斯抱住自己。

「我會讓你想起來的。」薩菲羅斯突然發出讓克勞德感到危險的低沉聲音，然後克勞德便發現自己的頭再次被對方的雙手抓住。

「等等！你想幹什麼——」克勞德向迫近他的薩菲羅斯發出過份驚慌的叫聲，眼看他們倆快要額頭碰額頭（也可能是再次的唇碰唇），一個克勞德熟悉的聲音便傳來解救了他。

「克勞德！！」

神威帶著其他的鬥士匆匆跑來。他們看到薩菲羅斯和克勞德的親密狀態，一時間全呆住。

「神威，那就是你說的危險人物？」薩爾達看著薩菲羅斯，不太確定的說道。

神威也感到困惑。「對，那個男人應該是很危險的……」她看著薩菲羅斯現在正在一邊把克勞德牢牢地抱在懷裡，一邊瞪著他們，彷如在守護自己的玩具的孩子，心裡出現動搖。

「放開我！薩菲羅斯！」克勞德用力地掙扎。

「克勞德好像是不太喜歡他。」羅潔塔抱著奇可說道。

「那麼我們應該去幫助克勞德嗎？」索尼克看來準備好隨時衝進去薩菲羅斯和克勞德之間把他們分開。

「但是我聽說阻礙別人談戀愛會被馬踢死。」露琪娜一本正經地說道。

「沒事！我跑得比馬快！」索尼克說完便瞬間化作一陣藍色的風，眨眼間便把克勞德從薩菲羅斯的手中搶過來。

可是就在他雙手高舉著一臉懵然的克勞德擺出勝利的模樣的時候，露琪娜突然說：「啊，不，等等——糟糕……！」

露琪娜的警告剛脫口，薩菲羅斯丟出的火光魔法便擊中他們所站的地方。除了舉著克勞德以音速逃跑的索尼克，所有人都被爆炸震飛，但是慶幸沒有受傷。

「住手！薩菲羅斯！」克勞德跳到地上，手裡握著組合劍。

可是薩菲羅斯沒有拔刀。「我尋找你不是為了要跟你戰鬥，克勞德。」

「什麼？」克勞德對他的拒戰感到驚訝。「你到底是怎麼了？還是這是你的新詭計？」

「我現在的計劃只有讓你恢復我們之前一起生活的記憶。」

薩爾達這時候插話：「你們是什麼關係？」

薩菲羅斯想了一下，回答：「我是他的男朋友。」

克勞德馬上說：「不，你不是。」

「啊！我知道！」露琪娜突然發出聲音。「母親大人曾經說，這是求愛不成卻依然自我感覺良好地死纏爛打、陰魂不散的痴漢——」

庫洛武慌忙捂住女兒的嘴巴把她拖走。

薩菲羅斯皺著眉頭，用一副受傷的樣子看著克勞德。克勞德不敢相信自己居然感到良心在受到譴責。

「克勞德不是有記憶障礙？這個人說不定真的是你的男朋友，只是克勞德忘記了——」

「我已經恢復記憶！我跟這個男人不是那種關係！」克勞德打斷薩爾達的說話。

「真的嗎？」

「真的！」如果現在有市政廳裡的超級電腦的話，他們或許就可以查證薩菲羅斯的身份。

可是薩菲羅斯說：「你沒有恢復所有的記憶，克勞德。」他那認真的神情和語氣讓神威他們認為他沒有在撒謊。

「克勞德，你確定你真的想起了所有的事情？」薩爾達以防萬一的詢問。

克勞德不敢相信他居然被同伴懷疑了。該死的薩菲羅斯為什麼總是要出現來破壞他的生活。「這個男人是我的宿敵。他是多次險些把我原來的世界毀滅的壞蛋。」克勞德咬牙切齒的解釋，認為這足以打消大家想歪的念頭。

「即使如此，你們以前也可能真的是情侶。」庫洛武不知道何時帶著在反省的女兒回來，說了一句對克勞德現在的血壓毫無幫助的說話。

「不，我可以理解。」穿著裝甲的薩姆斯舉起一隻手。「我也沒辦法想像自己和利德雷那傢伙是一對。」

「即使是宿敵，薩姆斯和利德雷現在不是也在這個世界裡和平相處？那麼，不管過去的關係是如何，我覺得克勞德也可以給薩菲羅斯一個機會。」薩爾達的說話讓不少人點頭。

「……確實，比起爭鬥，還是和平比較好。」神威在一番掙扎和思考以後也贊同。「而且我們現在還要先解決吉拉和達茲。你覺得怎麼樣？克勞德。」

克勞德很想說他沒有興趣與薩菲羅斯和平相處，但是在神威認真的注視下，他沒辦法把心裡話說出口。

「我們先解決吉拉和那個什麼……」

「有關於達茲，我們接下來便向你解釋。」神威向克勞德微笑。不知道是否因為克勞德恢復記憶的關係，神威覺得她的友人現在看起來比以前踏實多，也更有活力。「薩菲羅斯，我們不會要求你幫助我們，但是我希望你不會阻礙我們消滅吉拉和達茲。」

「我對你們的敵人沒有興趣。不過——」薩菲羅斯擺出一張冷漠臉。可是，那在他把目光轉向克勞德的時候便發生變化。「克勞德或許是不記得了，我有時候對我的人偶是蠻寵溺的。」他說著，背上的翅膀一動，眨眼間便從原地消失，緊接著再次出現在克勞德的身後。

克勞德馬上背脊發涼，想要動身的瞬間，肩膀已經被薩菲羅斯的雙手按住不放。「你想我怎麼做？克勞德。」溫熱的氣息吐進克勞德的耳道裡。克勞德臉上浮現紅暈，渾身顫抖，舉起手肘就要向後直擊薩菲羅斯的腹部，卻被對方用手掌擋住。薩菲羅斯的五指趁機包裹住克勞德的手臂，指腹隔著手套撫摸那白皙的皮膚。

「放開我！」克勞德再次掙扎。

「不行。」薩菲羅斯的語氣就跟他抓住克勞德的雙手一樣頑固。

「你說話的時候別靠那麼近！」克勞德受不了的大叫，感覺到薩菲羅斯的吐息讓自己身體發熱、心跳加速，快要頭暈目眩。

「放手的話，你便會像上次那樣從我的面前消失。」薩菲羅斯那突然變得沉重和抑鬱的語氣使克勞德一時停止反抗。

「我……」克勞德不知道自己該說什麼，因為他不明白為什麼薩菲羅斯要對他露出傷心的表情。「我……我不會……」

薩菲羅斯再次用雙手緊抱克勞德，讓他停止繼續說話。

現場一片安靜。

羅潔塔這時候冷靜地說了一句：「卡比要是在這裡就好。那樣我們或許就可以請他把這兩個人直接吞掉帶走。」


	3. Master and Puppet & Playing with Chocobo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 努力進攻的薩菲羅斯，和雖然也努力但是總是防守失敗的克勞德。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 果然三話完結不了……希望過年發車不會遭報應（？）  
> 祝各位新春快樂，牛年身壯力健，平安快樂！

**（** **5** **）** **Master and Puppet**

西施惠他們和神威他們在德古拉的城堡外面會合。

「皮丘——！」皮丘興高采烈地從地上跳起來撲進克勞德給牠張開的雙手裡，正要和他磨蹭臉頰，一隻手卻突然從克勞德的身後伸出來抓住皮丘的脖子，把牠丟出去。

「皮！」皮丘在空中旋轉一圈後落地，生氣地跺腳。

克勞德也氣怒地轉身質問身後的男人：「薩菲羅斯！你在做什麼？」

「我才是要問你，那東西的脖子上為什麼會掛著你的芬里爾的車鑰匙裝飾？」

「那與你有什麼關係？那孩子是我的朋友，我看牠喜歡就把那飾物送牠。」

「你沒有送過我東西。」

「我們是宿敵！我怎麼可能會送東西給你！」他現在沒有拿起六式朝男人的臉上砍下去就已經很不錯。

薩菲羅斯眉頭緊皺，但是他接著突然想到了什麼，眉頭馬上放鬆，還嘴角上揚，說：「不，我搞錯了，你有送過我一樣東西。」

克勞德瞄起充滿狐疑的眼睛，問：「什麼東西？」

「你的童貞。」

在一旁休息的庫洛武和神威同時把剛送進口裡的零食噴出來。

克勞德震驚的張大兩眼和嘴巴，整張臉變得赤紅，一時間花了半天都吐不出一個字。

「我……我什麼時候……！我怎麼可能——那絕對是你強行奪走的吧！你這個變態混蛋！」他惱羞成怒的雙手抓住薩菲羅斯胸前的皮帶大叫。

「那個……抱歉，兩位，我們這裡還有未成年——」庫洛武話沒說完，薩菲羅斯便在眾目睽睽下雙手拿住克勞德的臉強吻他。

噴火龍慌忙用自己的翅膀遮擋住自己的訓練員的眼睛。

「嗚嗚……！！」

在克勞德抵抗的聲音中，羅潔塔一邊捂住奇可的雙眼，一邊問身旁的薩爾達：「這是第幾次了？」

「我不知道，因為這太羞恥了。」薩爾達苦惱地低著頭，不敢直視。

皮丘看不過眼，用高速移動朝著薩菲羅斯衝過去，接著使出火箭頭錘，結果薩菲羅斯單手便把牠擋下來。但是皮丘還是成功地制止了薩菲羅斯繼續強吻克勞德。

「可惡……！你在發什麼瘋——不對，你原來就不正常，但是這也太奇怪！」克勞德紅著臉一邊用手背抹掉嘴邊的唾液，一邊說道。

「我的反常全是因為你。」

「那跟我有什麼關係？！」克勞德在心裡追加一句，我又不是你媽！

「我聽說戀愛會讓人喪失理智。」露琪娜一本正經的插話。

「這個男人的理智絕對不是因為喜歡我而失去的。」

庫洛武這時候假咳一聲，說：「露琪娜，我覺得，即使是喜歡對方，強吻和性騷擾都是不對的。」

神威從旁參一腳贊成，說：「對，要追求喜歡的人的話，應該像馬利歐那樣做才對。」她指向馬利歐，只見他正在向碧姬公主送上一朵不知道到底是從哪裡採來的鮮花。

「原來如此。難怪你會喜歡那個古代種。」薩菲羅斯一臉的不高興。

「為什麼這事會扯上艾莉絲？」克勞德也對於他主動提起艾莉絲感到不愉快。

「因為你們初次見面的時候，她不是送花給你了？」

「艾莉絲是我的朋友！」

「但是如果有機會的話，你不會介意和她成為情侶吧？果然當時把她殺掉是對的。」

「你……！！」

「啊，克勞德的極限量條滿了。」西施惠說完便看見克勞德往後跳躍，一邊氣怒的咆哮，一邊拿著六式朝薩菲羅斯砍過去。

薩菲羅斯不慌不忙的拿起正宗擋下克勞德的攻擊，兩人的眼睛跟他們手中的武器一樣鎖在一起。薩菲羅斯臉上浮現愉快的笑容。他愛極了這一刻，因為這個時候的克勞德是完全地屬於他的。與薩菲羅斯戰鬥的時候，克勞德不會左顧右盼，也不會胡思亂思，他全心全意、全神全靈的專注在薩菲羅斯一個人的身上，被翠綠渲染的湛藍眼眸裡只有薩菲羅斯一個人的身影。

「這傢伙是故意惹怒克勞德的。」林克根據自己的觀察得出結論，和同伴們一起站在一旁觀看著兩人刀來劍往。

誰也沒有要上前勸阻他們的意思，因為克勞德和薩菲羅斯第一次打架的時候，路易吉為了和平挺身而出，結果馬上就被六式和正宗一起揍飛。

現在，德古拉的城堡也在受到克勞德和薩菲羅斯的打鬥波及，外牆上被砸出了好幾個大洞。

林克他們禁不住想，該不會他們還沒有開始攻略德古拉的城堡，城堡就先被克勞德和薩菲羅斯摧毀。

他們剛想著，城堡的一個高塔便突然轟的一聲炸裂倒塌。城主的怒吼從城堡的深處傳出來，震動大氣和大地，緊接著一群蝙蝠尖叫著從城牆上的破洞裡洶湧而出，二話不說就團團圍住克勞德，把他擄走。

「克勞德？！」薩菲羅立刻振翅去追。

林克他們面對這突如其來的狀況，看著克勞德和薩菲羅斯先後跑到德告拉的城堡裡面去，失去蹤影，臉上的表情都有一點兒呆滯。

「我們也應該去追！」神威是首先作出反應的。於是眾人舉起各自的武器和拳頭，浩浩蕩蕩的衝進去殘破不堪的城堡裡。可是他們剛踏入大門，只走了幾步便聽見一陣淒厲的慘叫聲，緊接著整個城堡開始震動，搖搖欲墜。

有人大喊了一聲撤退！所有人便紛紛轉身逃離城堡。

當全員到達外面，只聞轟隆隆的巨響，德古拉的城堡整個崩塌，化成一堆碎石。德古拉的遺體倒在城堡的瓦礫當中，頭上插著六式和正宗。

「克勞德呢？！」神威和皮丘慌張地搜尋友人的身影，看到黑色的羽毛在眼前飄落，然後他們便聽到克勞德的聲音。

「放開我……！」

薩菲羅斯展開著翅膀從天空中飄落到地上，雙手橫抱著在掙扎的克勞德。

「放手，薩菲羅斯！」

「不可以，你受傷了。」

克勞德的一隻手在用力地捂住流血的脖子。薩菲羅斯叫克勞德放開那傷口，讓他可以施下治療的魔法。克勞德瞪著薩菲羅斯，半信半疑地慢慢移開染血的手掌。

薩菲羅斯低頭便用嘴唇覆蓋克勞德流血的地方。

克勞德頓時發出響亮和羞恥的怪叫聲。

未成年人們再次被成年人們捂住了眼睛。

「不要……！放開……啊！」克勞德用手去推薩菲羅斯，卻因為薩菲羅斯那又濕又熱的舌頭在他的脖子上滑動著而使不上力。薩菲羅斯專心地舔拭著克勞德脖子上的傷口和鮮血，有時候輕咬青年的下顎附近的皮肉，讓克勞德發出更多讓人臉紅耳赤的聲音。

「乖，別動。」薩菲羅斯在克勞德那充血的耳朵旁邊低聲細語。

克勞德發出一聲嗚咽，整個人便無法動彈。他努力地去抵抗薩菲羅斯的〝命令〞，卻最多只有能夠緊咬下唇和讓五指抓住薩菲羅斯的頭髮。

「嗚……！嗚唔！」

薩菲羅斯埋首在克勞德的頸窩裡，仔細地把每一寸皮膚上的血跡都清理掉，然後他才親吻克勞德脖子上的傷口，在那上面施下治療的魔法。

這時候的克勞德已經滿臉豔紅，眼角泛著淚光，咬得開始紅腫的嘴唇微微張開著吐出細小的嬌喘。

林克他們從來沒有看見過克勞德這副模樣，一時間不小心看呆了。

然後就沒有人阻止薩菲羅斯抱著克勞德突然飛走了。

當他們意識到克勞德被薩菲羅斯帶走了的時候，不知道是誰情不自禁地吐了一句：「FXXK。」

**（** **6** **）** **Playing with Chocobo**

某位在光明世界管理訓練場的大師說，他原來在沒有人的訓練場裡擦著地板，突然身後的正門被人從外面踢開，他聞聲轉身還沒有來得及反應，衣領便被抓住，然後他就騰空飛了出去，掉在訓練場的門外。大師當時趴在地上，整個懵了，他趕緊爬起來要回去訓練場搞清楚這是怎麼一回事，卻發現正門從裡面被鎖上。當他拍門叫嚷的時候，突然頸後被人打了一下，他便失去意識。

這時候，剛把大師打暈的薩菲羅斯回到訓練場裡，看到克勞德正在企圖從窗口逃跑，於是他嚴厲地說：「回來。」

「不要！」克勞德繼續反抗。

薩菲羅斯眼看他半隻腳已經跨出窗口，只好朝他打了一個響指。黑色的火球馬上圍繞著克勞德出現。克勞德大吃一驚，舉起雙手保護自己的同時，火球便在他的身上爆炸，把他送回去訓練場的地板上。

克勞德仰躺著發出一聲咒罵。

「你要是乖乖的，我就不會讓你痛苦。」薩菲羅斯滿臉無奈的在克勞德的面前蹲下來，伸手撫摸他那被魔法輕微灼傷的臉。

「我不會聽你的話。」克勞德咬牙切齒的瞪著他。

薩菲羅斯嘆一口氣。「雖然我不討厭你這種倔強的個性，但是我也想念我們調情時，你那可愛的模樣。」

克勞德聽了，不懂自己為什麼要臉紅和心跳加速。「你自從出現以後就一直在說這些奇怪的話，你到底是怎麼了？」

「在說奇怪的話的不是我，是你。」薩菲羅斯說完便站起來，向克勞德伸出手。

克勞德在遲疑了一下以後握住他的手。不料他剛在薩菲羅斯的幫助下站起來，薩菲羅斯便順勢把他的手扭到他的身後，然後重新把他推倒在地，一隻手用力地按住他的肩膀，膝蓋壓在他的背上，讓他沒辦法動彈。

「薩菲羅斯！你在幹什麼？！」

克勞德被薩菲羅斯按在地板上壓制著，拚命地扭動身體掙扎。

「我在想，如果重現我們以前一起做過的事的話，你可能就會恢復記憶。」薩菲羅斯說完便放開克勞德的肩膀，開始解開身上的衣服。

克勞德聽到皮革和肩甲墜地的聲音，整個人從心底裡顫抖起來。他覺得他知道薩菲羅斯在準備對他做什麼，但是他不敢相信，也不想承認。

當他感到自己的衣服在被薩菲羅斯扯開，皮膚接觸到微冷的空氣，他終於忍不住恐慌地大叫：「不要……！住手！」

薩菲羅斯停了下來，但是他沒有放開克勞德。「我剛剛說什麼了？」他彎腰湊近克勞德的耳朵，膝蓋隨著他的動作在克勞德的背上施力。

克勞德感到貼在地板上的胸口在被壓迫，呼吸變得困難。他知道薩菲羅斯想他說什麼，而他拒絕作出如男人所願的回答。「……從我的身上滾開。」他冷冷地說道。

薩菲羅斯再次嘆一口氣，發出的聲音彷彿在說克勞德是一個讓大人傷腦筋的頑劣小孩。他一邊把膝蓋移開，改為壓在克勞德的一條腿上，一邊說：「你知道嗎？我有時候會禁不住懷疑，你是不是有被虐待的癖好。」

克勞德聽了，當場氣得高聲朝他罵了一句髒話，說：「我才沒有喜歡被你虐待——啊啊！」

薩菲羅斯趁著他說話的時候一口氣把他的褲子和內褲脫了，接著在毫無事前準備的潤滑下，往他的後穴裡插入了一根手指。

「出去……！你出去！」克勞德氣怒的大叫，乾澀的後穴因為疼痛而夾緊。

薩菲羅斯無視他的叫囂和痛苦，長指長驅直入那狹窄的甬道，熟練地擴張裡面。

「不……停下！」克勞德向著地板發出顫抖的聲音。可是那不是因為來自後方的痛楚和羞辱，而是他感覺到自己的身體在無視著他的意願，迅速地跟隨薩菲羅斯的手指的動作作出配合的反應。在薩菲羅斯的手指的活動下，克勞德的肉壁很快便變得鬆軟，並且分泌出液體，濕淋淋的，潤滑著那不停歇地侵犯著他的手指。在痛楚完全地消失以後，他的肉洞甚至開始訓練有素地主動吞吐薩菲羅斯的手指。

那短時間內的變化使薩菲羅斯的嘴角上揚。「看來你的身體對我還有清晰的記憶。」他說完，彷彿在誇獎克勞德一般，彎身親吻青年的背肌上那開始泛起粉紅色的皮膚。

克勞德感到奇怪和混亂，當薩菲羅斯增加的手指突然按在他甬道內的一個點上，他立刻發出酥軟的叫聲，嚇得他連忙用沒有被制服住的手捂住自己的嘴巴。

「不……！啊！那裡……不行！」克勞德從自己的手掌下發出可憐、煽情的聲音。雖然他拼命地扭動身體抵抗，卻始終擺脫不了薩菲羅斯的壓制和玩弄。

薩菲羅斯毫不留情地持續刺激克勞德的弱點，看著青年在抗拒中情不自禁地抬起臀部，張開大腿，兩腿間的性器逐漸勃起。他露出愉快的笑容，從克勞德的體內拔出已經濕透的手指，拉開自己的褲鏈，把早已躁熱難耐的硬挺陰莖掏出來，頭部抵在青年那剛剛被手指弄得滿佈淫液的穴口上。

克勞德感覺到那肉棒的巨大體積，恐慌地嗚咽，說：「不要……！那太大了！會壞——嗚啊啊……！」

薩菲羅斯一隻手扶住克勞德的腰，挺腰把整根陰莖插入克勞德的肉洞裡，輕易地直達深處。「你的身體很乖巧，克勞德。」他發出滿足的感嘆，慢慢地搖晃深埋在克勞德體內的巨物，時而抽出，然後用力頂撞，享受著那濕潤的甬道裡面甜蜜和痴情的緊熱。

克勞德趴在地板上發出壓抑著的呻吟，哭了。他不明白為什麼自己的後穴會這麼容易就接納他的宿敵，彷彿裡面早已被對方操成了對方的形狀。而且，薩菲羅斯的每一下挺動都讓他感到一陣電流似的快感從被插入的地方傳遍他的全身。

「嗚……！嗚唔……啊……！」克勞德對於自己身體的失常和失控感到害怕，禁不住在歡愉中哀求：「不……停……求你……！」

意外地，薩菲羅斯居然聽他的話停了下來。克勞德感到後穴裡面的巨物抽出，但是沒有再進入他的體內，下身頓時一陣空虛。

克勞德為此感到羞恥和崩潰。他無法接受自己像一個蕩婦一樣渴求著與自己的敵人進行性交。

薩菲羅斯放開克勞德，把他從地上拉起來，小心翼翼地抱在懷裡，就像在對待珍貴的易碎品一樣。他一邊親吻克勞德的額頭，一邊搓揉克勞德那因為剛剛一直被扭轉在身後而發痛的手臂和手腕。「別害怕，這不是我們第一次做這種事。」他在克勞德的耳邊温柔地低聲說話，在確認克勞德的手不再僵硬以後，他抬手用指腹擦拭克勞德眼角的淚水。

克勞德被他的這一連串舉動弄得心神迷亂，說：「我……我不記得……」

「你討厭我觸碰你嗎？」薩菲羅斯輕輕地抬起克勞德的下巴，讓他們倆的視線相接。

「我……」克勞德的理智在告訴他，他怎麼可能不討厭。可是他注視著薩菲羅斯的眼睛，發現自己已經迷失在那美麗和深情的翠綠裡。

薩菲羅斯低頭親吻克勞德的唇。克勞德瞬間僵硬了，卻沒有抵抗。他讓薩菲羅斯用牙齒輕啄他的唇瓣，然後在對方試探著想要進入他的口腔內的時候，他戰戰兢兢地張開嘴巴，允許了。薩菲羅斯的舌頭馬上滑進克勞德的口裡，捕捉羞怯地躲藏在裡面的小舌，貪婪地與它交纏。

「嗚……嗚唔！」克勞德的雙手驚慌地攀上薩菲羅斯光裸的雙臂。他努力地與男人熱吻，迅速地沉迷其中。很快的，他便感覺到自己那因為剛才突然中止的性事而軟下來的下半身重新充血抬頭。

薩菲羅斯注意到了，伸手就握住克勞德的陰莖套弄起來。克勞德頓時瞪大充斥著情慾的雙眼，臉色緋紅的在薩菲羅斯的口腔裡發出哼哼唔唔的呻吟。

薩菲羅斯的另外一隻手捉住克勞德那搭在他身上的一隻手，把那拉到自己的生殖器上，讓克勞德的手指包裹住那硬挺和脹大的肉棒，然後帶著他的手動起來。

「嗚……呼……！」

兩人的呼吸同時變得更加粗重起來。克勞德被下身的快感支配著，很快便不用薩菲羅斯的手引導，自己跟隨著薩菲羅斯那在純熟地玩弄著他的性器的手的動作，毫不生澀地套弄薩菲羅斯那愈來愈大的陰莖。

當高潮的感覺快要來臨，兩人的嘴唇終於分開。薩菲羅斯從喉嚨裡發像出野獸一般的嗚咽，單手把克勞德的脖子拉到自己的唇前，在射精的瞬間，張開口就用力地咬在那上面。

克勞德發出高亢的叫聲，在薩菲羅斯射精的同時，也在薩菲羅斯的手裡達到高潮。

白濁的液體沾滿兩人的手，也射落在兩人的小腹和胸口上。薩菲羅斯趁著克勞德在失神喘息的時候，把他推倒在地，抬起他的雙腿掛在自己的腰上，然後把自己那已經重新硬起來的陰莖送進克勞德那在饑渴地張開著的穴口裡，一口氣猛衝入深處。

「啊……！」克勞德那柔韌的腰頓時拱起成一張弓的形狀，仰首張開嘴巴發出興奮和淫蕩的叫聲。「嗚……！啊……薩菲……羅斯……！哈啊啊……！裡面……好棒……！」克勞德仰躺在地上搖晃著，體內那個只要被碰到就會舒服的地方在不停地遭到撞擊。他被薩菲羅斯操得顫抖忘我，腰肢配合著薩菲羅斯的每一下動作痴醉地搖擺。

「嗚唔……啊……！深一點……再深……嗚！」克勞德雙腳纏住薩菲羅斯的腰，在男人每次愈發凶暴的頂入的瞬間，他的下身都會主動地迎上去，並且雙腿收緊，讓男人那變大的巨物插入比之前更深一點的地方。

薩菲羅斯被克勞德那完全放棄矜持的放蕩模樣刺激著，情慾也高漲起來，往克勞德那被他擠出水的肉穴裡抽插的動作愈來愈快。克勞德哭著尖叫和呻吟，硬挺的生殖器在男人的腹肌上磨擦著，前端不斷滲出液體。他們身體裡面的細胞為這久違的Reunion一起高歌。縱使克勞德沒有記憶，他的身體仍然在渴求與薩菲羅斯的結合。

「啊……嗚……嗚唔唔……！」克勞德雙手抱住在他的身體裡不停地進出的薩菲羅斯，就像要溺水一般。在第二次高潮的瞬間，他的手指在薩菲羅斯的背上留下鮮紅色的抓痕。

薩菲羅斯在克勞德釋放後，仍然在他那因為性事的餘韻而收緊著的甬道裡繼續抽插。他把身體敏感的青年撞得射了第三次，這才在克勞德叫著不要射在裡面的哭聲中把大量的精液射進了克勞德的肚子裡。

「嗚……啊……」薩菲羅斯離開克勞德痙攣著的身體時，克勞德兩眼放空、滿臉淚痕，原來白皙的皮膚泛著因為激情而留下的豔紅，腹部上和雙腿之間滿是他自己和薩菲羅斯的白色精液，還有他的脖子和鎖骨上都是鮮明的咬痕。

薩菲羅斯看著他這副被自己好好地疼愛過後的淫亂模樣，心動不已，好不容易才壓抑下再次侵犯他的衝動。他在克勞德的身邊橫躺下來，側身把克勞德納入自己的懷裡，用翅膀包裹他們兩人的赤裸身體。疲累的克勞德靠在薩菲羅斯的身上，臉埋在他的胸口，微微皺著眉頭，自暴自棄地喃喃自語，說這絕對沒有下一次。

薩菲羅斯禁不住低聲地笑了，想起他們以前第一次交歡以後，克勞德也曾經這樣說過。

「……我為什麼會跟你在一起？」克勞德的問題裡帶著困惑、苦惱和一絲的哀傷。

薩菲羅斯撫摸他的頭安慰他，修長的手指憐愛地梳理著克勞德的金髮。那動作帶來的舒適感使克勞德情不自禁地瞇起含著睡意的雙眼。

「那當然是因為你喜歡我。」

「我〝曾經〞喜歡你。」

「那之後你又再次愛上我。」

「……不可能。」

薩菲羅斯苦笑。

「你會想起來的。」他親吻克勞德的頭，同時悄悄地施下睡眠的魔法。當他確認克勞德睡著了，他便把手探向青年的下體，往那黏濕的肉洞裡插入手指，挖出裡面的精液。

克勞德在睡夢中發出細小的嗚咽和呻吟，後穴因為在裡面蠕動的手指而收緊。薩菲羅斯感覺到手指被溫暖濕軟的肉壁吸附著，禁不住感到下身一緊。他盯著懷裡因為魔法而熟睡不醒的青年，想了一下，最後決定拔出手指，打開青年的腿，把自己的陽具再次埋進青年的體內。

克勞德馬上發出甜膩的嬌喘，已經被薩菲羅斯操習慣的身體無視主人的意識狀態，乖巧和誠實地作出反應。薩菲羅斯的臉上浮現帶著深沉慾望的喜悅笑容。克勞德醒過來的時候想必會氣憤地把他臭罵一頓，或是甚至拿著六式追殺他。不過那都無所謂，現在他只想要好好地盡情享用臂彎裡離開他已久的黃色小鳥。


	4. Memory & New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 遺失的過去和新生。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情人節快樂！還有完結灑花！  
> 原來沒有打算在結尾再開車，但是有一個聲音說我可以把車再開遠一點，所以我便踩了油門，戰戰兢兢地讓車子再次胡亂飛奔  
> 雖然不是第一次開車了，但是自問車技依然是亂來的，中途可能隨時翻車，請小心。

**（** **7** **）** **Memory**

薩菲羅斯記得自己知道人類想要透過犧牲克勞德來永遠消滅他的時候，他首先感覺到的是憤怒。

那不是對於人類居然妄圖抹消他的存在而產生的怒火，因為他早已理解和習慣人類對他的恐懼。他的憤怒是來自人類想要毀滅他的人偶的愚行。

於是為了阻止人類的計劃，薩菲羅斯突然的出現在克勞德的面前，把他擄走。

薩菲羅斯把克勞德帶到尼布爾海姆。那時候的尼布爾海姆經過一小部分人類的重新開發，已經變得跟從前不一樣。那裡聚集著為了幫助星球從過去的創傷中回復而在進行各種耕作生命的工作的人類。原來因為魔晄爐而寸草不生的尼布爾山在他們的努力下，在數十年間慢慢地一點點恢復綠意。雖然那裡依舊是偏僻的鄉下，但是尼布爾海姆的環境比年幼的克勞德居住在那裡的時候要美麗多。

薩菲羅斯把克勞德藏在那裡的一幢普通房屋裡，在尼布爾海姆的居民面前裝作是從卡姆搬過來的年輕小說家，為了寫作的靈感和親愛的弟弟的精神健康而選擇了在寧靜純樸、被新生的大自然包圍的尼布爾海姆展開新生活。

克勞德理所當然地對他的行為十分的氣憤，嚷著要麼他們像往常一樣對決，要麼薩菲羅斯讓他回去，他是不會在曾經被薩菲羅斯親手燒毀的故鄉裡與薩菲羅斯玩過家家。薩菲羅斯表示他不會和克勞德戰鬥，也不會讓他回去他的同伴那裡，因為這兩件事的結果都會是克勞德的死亡。

克勞德認為薩菲羅斯是因為想要阻止自己的滅亡，所以才會要讓他活下去。

他的這個想法並沒有錯，但是當他說到自己的死是必須的，也是保護這個星球的最好方法的時候，薩菲羅斯心裡的怒火再次燃起。眼前的青年是他不可缺少的存在，自從在尼布爾海姆的魔晄爐裡被當時還是一般士兵的克勞德打倒，他的眼中就一直只有克勞德的身影，然而克勞德總是以別人和這顆星球作優先。薩菲羅斯對此感到不滿，還有一絲的痛苦。他禁不住質問克勞德，為什麼在他和其他的生命之間，克勞德總是選擇後者？

他得到的是克勞德冰冷的回答：「你是認真的不知道那是為什麼嗎？」

克勞德細數薩菲羅斯的罪行，臉容因為悲痛的回憶而扭曲。最後他轉身要離開的時候，薩菲羅斯突然感覺到恐懼。那是已經很久沒有在他心裡出現、幾乎被他完全遺忘的感情。薩菲羅斯一個箭步上前，從後緊緊抱住克勞德。克勞德馬上在薩菲羅斯的懷裡掙扎，大叫著放開他。

「如果你現在離開的話，那麼在你能夠死亡之前，我會先把這個星球毀掉。」

薩菲羅斯的說話使克勞德立刻停止掙扎。

「你……！我會阻止你那樣做！」克勞德因為憤怒而握緊雙拳，身體微微的顫抖。

「你想要阻止我、想要保護所有人的話，那就留在這裡，和我一起生活。」

「不！我應該現在再次殺了你！」克勞德再次扭動身體，要從薩菲羅斯的手中掙脫。

薩菲羅斯無奈地在他的耳邊說：「現在先小睡一下。」

睡眠的魔法馬上侵襲克勞德，奪走他的意識。

薩菲羅斯看著在他懷裡倒下的青年，心裡隱隱刺痛和充滿苦惱。

克勞德甦醒的時候發現自己坐在輪椅上，雙腳被像籠子一樣的鐵套牢固地拷住，雙手亦被鎖在輪椅的手柄上。

薩菲羅斯對他說，只要他不尋死和不離開尼布爾海姆，他就可以自由活動。

克勞德冷笑，說：「你把這叫作自由？」他企圖活動雙手和雙腳，使鐵鎖咔咔作響。

「自由的前提是你需要答應我剛剛的要求，克勞德。」

克勞德一開始倔強地拒絕。可是當他被生理需求所迫的時候，他最終羞憤地答應了，否則他就要面對被薩菲羅斯帶到洗手間去幫忙解開褲子解放的羞辱。

薩菲羅斯解除克勞德雙手上的枷鎖，但是沒有讓克勞德的雙腳恢復自由。

克勞德對此一點也不感覺意外。

「你到底在計劃著什麼？」克勞德認為薩菲羅斯不會只是想要自己陪伴他過安寧的隱居生活。

可是薩菲羅斯在沉思一會兒以後，回答：「沒有。我暫時還沒有想到。」

「什麼？」克勞德懷疑他在故意裝傻。

「對了，不如就帶你在這個新生的尼布爾海姆裡走一圈，順便熟悉一下我們的鄰居。」

「我不是在問你今天的生活計劃！」

薩菲羅斯無視克勞德的叫嚷，把一條毛毯蓋在克勞德被拘束的雙腳上，讓別人不會看見，然後便推著他和輪椅走出小屋。

尼布爾海姆的居民都認不出薩菲羅斯和克勞德的樣貌。他們對於薩菲羅斯編造的謊言深信懷疑，甚至熱情地表示如果他們兄弟倆有什麼需要幫忙的地方，儘管向他們提出來。克勞德看著這些善良單純的居民，心裡對於薩菲羅斯欺騙和玩弄他們的行為十分的厭惡和氣憤，險些就想要在薩菲羅斯和居民們和樂閒聊的途中拆穿薩菲羅斯的假面具。可是當他想到那可能導致尼布爾海姆的悲劇重演，他只有忍氣吞聲，配合薩菲羅斯，假裝自己是他的兄弟。

克勞德當天不知道在心底裡罵了多少遍的髒話。

他們遊覽完尼布爾海姆的新小村鎮，薩菲羅斯便帶著克勞德前往尼布爾山。山裡繁茂的綠林和幽靜的環境讓克勞德的心情稍微好轉一點，但是他沒有完全的放鬆。畢竟會威脅眼前的和平的災厄就在他的身後。

當他們到達尼布爾海姆的魔晄爐的遺址的時候，魔晄爐已經不存在，只有一個用鐵塊造成的標誌立在那裡，上面簡單地刻寫了尼布爾海姆的魔晄爐的歷史。

克勞德問薩菲羅斯，為什麼要來這裡？這個地方對於他們兩人來說都只有不好的回憶。

「這裡是我和你的因緣開始的地方。」

克勞德覺得他或許是把自己是小說家的謊言演得太認真，冷冷地說：「這裡是你開始發瘋的地方。」

「傑尼西斯以前的確跟我說過，愛情是會讓人發瘋。」

「對，你對你媽的愛讓你瘋了。」

「……原來如此，你是在不高興我當初選擇了媽媽而不是你。」薩菲羅斯在沉思一會兒後，忽然恍然大悟。

克勞德覺得他這話說得不對，但是也好像沒錯（假設薩菲羅斯所指的是他沒有選擇克勞德所代表的人性），因此他一時間不知道應該怎麼回應。

薩菲羅斯擅自地把他的沉默當作是認同。他從輪椅的後面走到克勞德的身旁蹲下來，雙手握住他的一隻手，誠懇地說：「對不起，克勞德。」

克勞德震驚了。這個傷害了他這麼多年的混蛋居然現在向他道歉。他目瞪口呆、不敢置信的看著面前只差沒有雙膝碰地的男人，如果不是他的雙腳還被鐵具拷在輪椅上，他差一點就要心軟了。

「你這句話說得太遲了。」克勞德鐵著已經千瘡百孔的心回答道。

薩菲羅斯苦笑，沒有再說話。

回程的時候，他們遇到棲息在尼布爾山上的龍。薩菲羅斯輕鬆地把龍打倒以後，問克勞德晚上想吃龍的肉排還是香煎龍的胸肉片配新鮮的果菜沙拉。克勞德一邊懷疑著眼前的男人是不是真的會做菜，一邊準備說他什麼都不想吃，但是他的肚子很不爭氣的在他開口的那一刻發出了雷鳴似的響聲。他只好紅著臉垂下頭選了胸肉片和沙拉。

薩菲羅斯於是只從龍的身上取下他需要的部分，用布包好便打算離開。克勞德見了，跟他說那太浪費。結果，尼布爾海姆的居民看到薩菲羅斯他們拖著一整條龍的屍體回來的時候都嚇傻了眼。

回到屋子裡，薩菲羅斯給了肚子餓的克勞德一顆水果，說是鄰居送給他們的見面禮。克勞德心情複雜，有一點吃不下。這是純潔的善意，然而這裡的居民們都不知道他們在歡迎的是惡魔和他的囚人。

「你不喜歡嗎？」薩菲羅斯看了克勞德手中完好的水果一眼。

「不，我不討厭……」克勞德懷抱著一絲他現在無法知道眼前的男人會做什麼的恐懼，張開口在水果上咬了一口。

到了晚上，克勞德驚訝地發現薩菲羅斯會做飯，而且還做得很不錯。他瞪著面前的餐桌上色香味俱全的龍肉片和蔬果沙拉，覺得上天真的是太不公平，這個世界上難道就沒有一件事是這個混蛋做不好的嗎？

吃過晚飯以後，克勞德表示他想洗澡，要薩菲羅斯把他腿上的枷鎖也解開。薩菲羅斯考慮了一下以後，點頭同意。克勞德為自己終於能夠暫時完全擺脫牢具而感到高興。可是當他發現薩菲羅斯為了防止他逃跑，而要跟他一起洗澡的時候，他頓感剛剛在為短時間的自由歡騰的自己真的是太愚蠢和膚淺。

「滾出去！」浴室裡，克勞德拿起手邊的大瓶裝洗髮精就朝赤身裸體闖進來的薩菲羅斯丟過去。可是洗髮精被薩菲羅斯單手接住，安全地放在一邊。接著他便迫近身後是浴缸的克勞德。「不——等等，你……你不要過來啊啊……！！」

克勞德被迫被自己的宿敵抱著泡在同一個浴缸裡，險些因為羞恥和熱水的高溫而暈過去。

然而災難並沒有在洗完澡後就結束。克勞德在想要為逃避現實趕快上床睡覺的時候，不幸地發現這幢房子裡有兩個房間，其中一個被薩菲羅斯佈置作書房，而剩餘的睡房裡只有一張雙人床。

薩菲羅斯再次搬出洗澡時的理由來強迫克勞德和他同床共眠。

克勞德面對他的虎狼之詞，毫不客氣的說：「你去書房睡沙發。」

在和薩菲羅斯一番爭執以後，克勞德以戴著手銬睡覺為代價，成功地霸佔了雙人床。克勞德手腕上的手銬被薩菲羅斯用鐵鏈連接著床頭，那雖然不舒適，但是不防礙他抱著柔軟的羽毛枕頭進入夢鄉。

第二天早上，克勞德醒過來的時候，眼前是讓他臉紅耳赤和氣得大叫的光景。

「你為什麼會在這裡？！」克勞德舉起手裡的枕頭敲打薩菲羅斯的臉。

原來還在睡夢中的薩菲羅斯被他吵醒，有一點不滿的回答說，他昨天半夜起來喝了杯水，然後走錯房間了。

「那怎麼可能！你是年老痴呆了嗎？！」

克勞德覺得他應該現在就用枕頭把面前的男人悶到窒息而死，然後逃跑。

可是薩菲羅斯似乎是看穿他的意圖，一手抽走他手裡的枕頭，把它丟到地上。

「……把我的手銬打開。」

「現在不行。」

「為什麼？」

「因為你不會乖乖地自己去回到輪椅上，而我還不想起床。」

「我答應過你，我不會逃跑。」

「你會遵守諾言嗎？」

「我在相信著你會因為我留下來而不去傷害蒂法他們，那麼你也應該相信我。」

薩菲羅斯伸手去撫摸克勞德的臉。克勞德因為他的觸碰而抖了一下，但是沒有躲避。

「你上一次相信我的時候，我可是殺了你的家人、燒毀了你的故鄉。」

克勞德聽了，兩眼因為他回憶起那可怕的惡夢而圓睜，裡面的時光彷彿回到那猶如地獄的一天，使他的眼底裡湧現出當時的傷痛、悲憤、恐懼和絕望。

他粗暴地撥開薩菲羅斯的手，飛快地動身便要離開，卻忘記了手銬的存在而被枷鎖的阻力摔回去床上。

克勞德氣怒地用盡力氣去拉曳那困住他的手銬和鐵鏈，但是徒勞無功，只有把自己的手腕弄出一道鮮紅色的傷痕。

薩菲羅斯見了，馬上起來捉住他的手，阻止他繼續亂動。

「別碰我！」克勞德掙扎著大叫，雙腳往薩菲羅斯的身上踢。「可惡……！你對我做了什麼？！我為什麼……我怎麼可能相信你！？」克勞德覺得自己瘋了。他回想昨天的一切，他居然跟自己的敵人一起到處閒逛、吃飯和洗澡，而且他還毫無防備地在對方的身邊熟睡。薩菲羅斯說不定在那段時間裡已經對他的同伴和這顆星球做出了無法挽回的事情。

克勞德陷入自我厭惡，抱頭哭泣。

薩菲羅斯抬起手，似是想要擁抱他，但是最後他還是把手放下，說：「對不起。」

又是突如其來的道歉。這毫無意義。

「……我應該殺了你，然後再自殺。」

剎那間，空氣中充滿克勞德熟悉的殺氣。薩菲羅斯抓緊了克勞德受傷的手，沉聲說：「你可以殺死我。但是我不會允許你死亡。」寒冷的翠綠眼睛筆直地注著克勞德，裡面潛藏著可怕的暗湧，彷似他從前在這塊土地上失去理智時一般。

克勞德臉色發白。他努力地想要抑止心裡的恐懼，但是身體依然顫抖著。他說：「放開我。」

「不可能。」

「你到底想要做什麼？難道你真的想要我在這裡陪你過一輩子？」

「不。」薩菲羅斯的回答讓克勞德的心莫名其妙地沉了下去。可是薩菲羅斯的說話還沒有結束。「如果你想要去別的地方的話，我也可以和你一起去。」他突然放輕說話的語氣，手指往克勞德手腕的傷痕上輕輕一抹，施下治療的魔法。

「我想要你永遠地陪伴在我的身邊。」薩菲羅斯捧起克勞德那戴著手銬的手，在那背上印下一吻。

克勞德被他的說話和舉動弄迷惑，但是他沒有因此放鬆下來。「那是為了確保沒有人能夠威脅到你的存在嗎？」他質問道。

薩菲羅斯這時候突然把克勞德推倒在床上。他依然握住克勞德的一隻手，另外的一隻手撐在克勞德的臉旁。他高居臨下的向臉上浮現著一絲驚恐的青年說：「克勞德，如果我只是為了保存自己，那麼我有其他比這更省事的方法來確保你不會逃離我或是自尋短見。例如，我可以把你泡在魔晄裡，讓你當一個漂亮的活標本；或是，我可以把你變成青蛙，關在籠子裡飼養。」他一邊說，一邊欣賞著克勞德眼裡的膽怯和困惑。「你想我為什麼要把你帶到這裡來，如此大費周章的給你一個正常的住所和自由生活的機會？」

「為什麼……？」克勞德仰望著薩菲羅斯，低聲重複他的問題，耳裡是自己的心臟在鼓動的巨大響聲。他覺得他不應該凝視薩菲羅斯的眼睛，因為那深邃的翠綠彷彿要隨時把他那脆弱的自我吞噬。可是縱使他的理智在向他發出警告，他依舊無法移開視線。

薩菲羅斯的眼睛裡此刻盪漾著濃情，而那是克勞德從來沒有見過的。

或許他年輕時曾經在自己的被窩裡妄想過，自己仰慕的英雄會用這種充滿愛的眼神注視自己。可是，那青澀的感情應該在尼布爾海姆的悲劇裡與他的媽媽、故鄉一起葬於火海之中。

因此，克勞德不明白，為什麼當薩菲羅斯俯身親吻他的唇的時候，他沒有拒絕和抵抗。

那一開始只是一個溫柔的淺吻，慢慢的，在克勞德的乖順和默許下，薩菲羅斯嘗試讓克勞德張開嘴巴。他的舌頭在克勞德那柔軟的唇瓣上輕輕地推了一下，青年的嘴唇便像成熟的嬌羞花蕾一樣開放。薩菲羅斯順利地進入克勞德的口腔裡，不著急糾纏克勞德那有點不知所措的舌頭，而是先仔細地探索裡面的每一寸地方。

克勞德被薩菲羅斯的舔弄弄得口裡一陣酥麻。當溫熱的舌頭掃過他口腔的內壁的時候，他微微顫抖，情不自禁地從喉嚨裡發出撩動男人體內慾望的呻吟。

薩菲羅斯眼裡的豎瞳跟隨著克勞德的聲音收縮。他完成在青年口裡的探索，舌頭纏上克勞德的細舌，感覺到青年馬上在他的身下猛烈地抖動了一下。克勞德的手指攀上薩菲羅斯的手臂，緊緊地抓住那裡的衣料。他煽情地嗚咽著，一絲銀液從他那在被侵略的嘴巴角落流出，滑下他那線條細緻剛韌的下顎。

安靜的房間裡充斥著兩人在床上熱吻的聲音。當薩菲羅斯從克勞德的口中抽離的時候，克勞德的嘴巴仍然張開著，掛著唾液的紅舌外露，彷彿剛剛正在依依不捨地追逐男人那離開的唇舌。

薩菲羅斯看著克勞德臉頰發紅，濕潤迷離的兩眼裡含著開始萌芽的情慾，他感覺到有一股熱流湧向下體，緊接著兩腿之間便變得緊繃。

克勞德注意到他那隆起的褲襠，抬起一條腿就把腳掌踩在薩菲羅斯的腹肌上，沉聲警告道：「別亂來。」

薩菲羅斯捉住他的腳踝，回答：「你這樣子只有讓我覺得你在誘惑我。」他一邊說，一邊故意地慢慢撫摸克勞德的裸足。

克勞德險些因為那搔癢的觸感而把腳收回去。他悄悄地咬著牙忍耐男人那帶著明顯的挑逗意味的觸碰，說：「……剛剛的是意外，不要得意忘形。」

薩菲羅斯挑了挑眉，對他那拙劣的辯解不以為然。

「如果你想要用腳來幫我的話，我是不介意——」

「我把你那裡踢殘廢啊啊！你這個變態！」

之後，克勞德在床上呆等了一個小時多才等到薩菲羅斯從浴室裡出來把他的手銬打開。

「你今天想做什麼？」薩菲羅斯向在揉著手腕的克勞德詢問。

「不知道。」平常的時候，他有工作，可是他現在是不可能繼續送快遞。

這時候，外面傳來敲門聲。是他們的鄰居昨天看到薩菲羅斯可以打倒山上的龍，於是他來想請求薩菲羅斯幫忙清除附近一直困擾他們的魔物。薩菲羅斯和克勞德正好在愁著沒事做，因此便答應幫忙。

「真的是太感謝了！啊，克勞德先生今天身體好多了，都能夠下地走路了。」

鄰居親切的說話讓克勞德才想起自己是薩菲羅斯那〝體弱帶病〞的弟弟的設定。

「託這裡的好環境的福……」他的回答讓鄰居高興地笑了，說那就太好，他中午的時候會和妻子拿一些營養豐富的家庭料理過來給克勞德他們品嚐。

鄰居離開以後，薩菲羅斯一邊開始去收拾待會兒出門要用的物品，一邊提醒克勞德，他也要做好應付魔物的準備。

「我坐在輪椅上可幫不上忙。」克勞德在胸前繞起雙手。

「我沒有打算讓你坐著輪椅去戰鬥。」

克勞德的兩眼因為意外而瞪大。「你的意思是……讓我自己走路？」

「雖然我不介意抱著你走，但是那沒有效率。」

「……你不怕我逃跑嗎？」克勞德謹慎地問道。

「我相信你不會逃跑。」

薩菲羅斯走到克勞德的面前，然後在他能夠接著詢問為什麼之前，薩菲羅斯雙手捧住克勞德的臉，低頭吻了他那微微張開的唇。

**（** **8** **）** **New Beginning**

吉拉和達茲都被消滅了。世界恢復原狀。可是克勞德不見了。他和薩菲羅斯一起失去了蹤影。

「我應該在他被那男人帶走的時候就追上去找他……」

「皮……」

在市政廳的服務處，神威坐在西施惠的面前，滿臉自責和後悔。她身旁的皮丘也無精打采地嘆氣。

那時候他們的確有要馬上去尋找克勞德，但是貝優妮塔和一部分的成年人阻止了熱血單純的年輕人們，說讓那兩個舊相識好好地單獨聚聚，他們先去打倒吉拉和達茲。

結果，世界的危機解除了，克勞德卻不知道為什麼不知所蹤。

「所有人都平安無事的回來了，為什麼只有克勞德……」

西施惠也不明白，但是她知道他們當中已經有人在猜測，克勞德會否是跟隨著在吉拉和達茲消失時出現的光柱回到自己原來的世界。

「別擔心，神威、皮丘。」西施惠微笑，盡力的安慰友人們。「電腦裡的鬥士名單上，克勞德的名字和編號還在！」

神威聽了，稍微放心一點點。皮丘那雙垂下的耳朵也重新豎立起來。

這時候，市政廳的正門突然被用力的推開。一個兩人都熟悉的身影出現。

「西施惠！！」

「克勞德？！」

「克勞德！」

「皮！」

剛剛正在被西施惠和神威談論著的克勞德毫無預兆地突然現身。但是在神威和皮丘能夠高興地歡迎他回來前，克勞德便先筆直地快步走到西施惠的面前，雙手往服務處的前台上用力一放，他以嚇人的低音說：「西施惠，拜託你……幫幫我……！」

西施惠和神威都嚇一跳，一時間目瞪口呆。這時候她們才注意到，克勞德的臉容憔悴，紅紅的兩眼下是烏黑微腫的眼袋，而且他的嘴唇破裂，脖子上滿是紫紅色的傷痕，站著的時候整個人搖搖欲墜，好像隨時要倒下。

皮丘擔憂地朝他發出關心的聲音。

「克勞德，怎麼了？你沒事吧？」神威緊張地站起來扶著他。

「對！你遇到什麼事了？需要我去請瑪里歐醫生過來嗎？」西施惠也憂心忡忡。

克勞德向她們露出一個虛弱但是欣慰的微笑，正要開口，市政廳的正門再次被用力地推開。

「找到你了，克勞德。」

克勞德頭也不回的低聲罵了一句髒話。

「薩菲羅斯？！」神威驚訝地反射性把克勞德擋在自己的身後。皮丘亦準備隨時向他放出電擊。

薩菲羅斯見了，臉上閃過一絲不悅。他跨開長腿步入市政廳。那一瞬間，市政廳內忽然響起神威他們熟悉的音樂，然後眾人便聽見電腦的聲音在廣播說：『新的鬥士參戰。』

「欸？」

「皮丘？」

「什麼？」

「不！」

克勞德絕望地發出一聲哀嚎。

薩菲羅斯皺眉，問剛剛的廣播是什麼？

西施惠慌忙從服務處的抽屜裡拿出一堆的小手冊和指南書，然後抱著它們跑到薩菲羅斯的面前，一邊雙手把它們遞給薩菲羅斯，一邊臉帶著親切的微笑，說：「歡迎來到『大亂鬥』！如果你不介意的話，請讓我為你講解亂鬥是什麼，和戰鬥的規則！」

神威禁不住感嘆西施惠不愧是專業的，完全不忘職責。

薩菲羅斯接過西施惠手中的資料，翻了一下以後，露出有一點感興趣的表情，向西施惠問：「這是表示我現在正式地擁有留待在這個世界的資格？」

在一旁抱著頭的克勞德想要大叫：不！滾去別的世界！可是西施惠已經誠實地點頭，說：「是的！薩菲羅斯的資料已經登錄在電腦上！以後你在這裡生活要是遇到任何疑難都可以來找我幫忙！」

薩菲羅斯的嘴角上揚。他抬頭向在神威的背後躲避著他的克勞德說：「那真的是太好了，克勞德。」

「一點也不好！」

「皮……」皮丘只能哀傷地用小手拍拍他作安慰。

「那麼，有關於薩菲羅斯的住處——」

「我跟克勞德一起住。」

「我拒絕！！」

「皮！皮丘！」皮丘加入支持克勞德。

「那個，克勞德的家是單人用的，要是兩個人一起使用的話可能會有一點小……」

「我不介意。」

「我在意！」

克勞德回想自己在光明世界的訓練場裡被薩菲羅斯操醒以後，還沒有來得及把六式砸在薩菲羅斯的身上，一陣刺眼的光便突然出現把所有的東西都吞噬，接著他們便被轉移到一個看起來很像他們認識的北方大空洞的地方。克勞德很快便意識到他們是回到了大亂鬥的世界，而他們身處的應該是新形成的地區。

由於大空洞之前並不存在，克勞德帶著對這個世界完全陌生的薩菲羅斯，花了一些時間才找到正確的路回去鬥士們居住的城鎮。當他在深夜摸黑回到家以後，薩菲羅斯以屋子裡只有一張床為理由，無視客廳的沙發，強行把自己擠到克勞德的床上去，然後順勢以一副理所當然的態度來毫無節制的操他，一直操到第二天的中午。

克勞德險些以為自己要死了。

現在他好不容易從家裡逃出來，想要西施惠幫忙找辦法把薩菲羅斯趕走，世界的系統居然要告訴他，他到底還是躲不掉薩菲羅斯嗎？！

「克勞德的家旁邊還有一幢現在空置著的小房子，不如薩菲羅斯先搬到那裡面去，之後我再幫你們另覓一個適合你們兩人一起居住的新家？」西施惠的體貼讓克勞德很動感，但是與此同時，他也很想叫她別用一種在看新婚夫婦似的溫暖目光來看著他和薩菲羅斯。

薩菲羅斯考慮了一下，最後接受了西施惠的提議。

然而，即使（暫時）迴避了同居的命運，第二天的早晨，克勞德還是在醒來的時候發現薩菲羅斯在他的床上。

「你的家在隔壁！！」克勞德的怒吼聲響徹整個小區。

薩菲羅斯面對青年的怒火和枕頭攻擊，毫不動搖，十分的冷靜。「我的家是在你的身邊。」他說完便用雙手擁抱克勞德。

克勞德被嚇得身體僵硬，放開了手裡的枕頭，整張臉發熱發紅。

薩菲羅斯趁機捧住他的臉，吻上他的唇。

克勞德整個人迅速地在薩菲羅斯的懷裡軟化。

兩人熱吻後，薩菲羅斯問克勞德早餐想吃什麼。

「什麼都可以——不對！別這麼自然的把這裡當作是你家！」克勞德推開薩菲羅斯，看到男人臉上一閃而過的失落，他無視心裡反射性的揪痛，假裝自己什麼都沒有看見，跑到浴室裡去，關上門，大叫：「回去你自己的家！」

一小時後，克勞德從浴室裡走出來，聞到了食物的味道。他離開房間，走進連接著開放式廚房的客廳裡，發現薩菲羅斯沒有離開，正在他的廚房裡做早餐。

在做早飯的薩菲羅斯把長髮縛成高高的馬尾，身上穿著不知道從哪裡拿來的圍裙，上衣的長手袖整齊地捲摺到手肘，雙手純熟地操控著廚具，嚴然是一個專業的家庭主夫。克勞德一時目瞪口呆的盯著他，覺得眼前的景象十分的詭異，但是也莫名其妙地似曾相識。

薩菲羅斯感覺到克勞德的注視，原來在看著平底鍋裡的煎蛋的兩眼抬起來看了青年一眼，說：「你的冰箱裡什麼都沒有。」

克勞德張開嘴巴，卻不知道該說什麼，最終只有重新把嘴巴合上，小心翼翼地走到廚房裡去打開冰箱一看，裡面原來是空空如也，只有一瓶牛奶，現在增添了幾顆躺在盒子裡的雞蛋 、半條麵包、一小塊的厚火腿和一盒新鮮的菜葉沙拉。除此以外，流理台上還有堆放著一些罐頭、麵粉、調味料和零食。

「去超市購物要花太多時間，因此我到這附近的居民們家裡借了一些食材。」薩菲羅斯的說話讓克勞德想要把自己往冰箱的門上撞，心裡罵了一句，幹！鄰居之後到底會以什麼樣的目光看他？實力鬥士不知何故窮得家裡沒糧，其男友為愛人的健康忍辱負重到處敲門求援助？不對！薩菲羅斯才不是他的男朋友啊啊！

克勞德一邊在心裡咆哮著，一邊把頭撞上關起來的冰箱門。

薩菲羅斯見了，冷靜的臉上浮現一絲擔憂。他關切地詢問克勞德：「你沒事吧？」

「……你為什麼還在這裡？」

「你討厭我待在這裡嗎？」薩菲羅斯一邊平靜地反問，一邊關掉爐灶上的火。

「……我討厭你用這種聽起來好像要被遺棄的可憐聲音來讓我心裡有罪惡感。」克勞德維持著用額頭抵住冰箱的姿態，低聲抱怨。

薩菲羅斯輕輕發出低沉的笑聲。他走到克勞德的身後，趁著青年還沒有注意到他的舉動，他雙手環繞克勞德的腰，把整個身體貼上那馬上緊繃起來的背上。薩菲羅斯微微張開薄唇湊近克勞德那迅速地變紅的耳朵，往那裡面輕吐溫熱的氣息，雙手緩慢和無聲地撩起克勞德的上衣，撫摸那結實和暖和的小腹，然後他故意地壓低自己那充滿磁性的聲音，說：「你是指這樣的聲音嗎？克勞德。」

「不……不是！」克勞德遭受到聽覺的刺激，加上身體被觸碰的感覺，不由自主地在男人的臂彎裡顫抖，心想這哪裡還可憐了！？根本是惡魔的誘惑！

「我們之前一起生活的時候，我每天都會為你做飯。」薩菲羅斯一邊親吻克勞德，一邊用牙齒輕咬克勞德那已經充血的耳窩。「你是一個好孩子，每次都會把我給你的食物吃乾淨。但是，有時候比起吃飯，你更喜歡我把你按在飯桌上，往你下面的嘴巴塞入我的肉棒。你會高興地緊緊咬著我，讓我把我的精液餵進你那饑餓的肚子裡，一次又一次的，直到你裡面飽漲得再也吃不下更多。」

克勞德被那在耳畔温柔地訴說著色情語話的深沉低音撩動心弦和挑起慾望。隨著薩菲羅斯的雙手同時往上和朝下觸摸他的胸部和大腿內側，克勞德發出一聲嗚咽，褲子裡的生殖器無法抵抗的硬起來。與此同時，他亦感覺到與他緊貼在一起的薩菲羅斯的胯下鼓漲，正在隔著褲子有意無意地往他的股間磨蹭。

「告訴我，克勞德。」煽情的美妙低音再次侵犯克勞德的聽覺神經，使他感覺骨頭發軟。「你現在是上面的嘴巴想要吃飯，還是下面的小口想要被我塞得滿滿的？」

克勞德無法回答，他在努力地咬住嘴唇，讓自己不要發出任何羞恥的聲音。薩菲羅斯那灼熱的呼吸跟隨著他的嘴唇落在克勞德的臉上、脖子上。克勞德不知道薩菲羅斯是怎麼樣能夠讓聲音充滿濃厚的情慾的同時，亦異常地平靜，彷彿現在在無法自控地發情的只有克勞德自己一個人。

薩菲羅斯的手按住克勞德的大腿內側，把它往外打開。克勞德想要抵抗，但是薩菲羅斯放在他胸部上的手熟練地夾住他的乳頭，指尖輕輕一捏，他便失去力氣。

「啊……！」克勞德忍不住鬆開自己的嘴唇發出聲音。這時候，他才想起自己那一直是自由的雙手。他趕緊抓住薩菲羅斯的雙手，阻止男人的侵犯，說：「不！停下……！」

薩菲羅斯皺眉。他把膝蓋放進克勞德的兩腿之間，抬起來觸碰克勞德那被褲子包裹著的硬熱性器。

「嗚……！？」克勞德頓時從喉嚨裡發出尖銳和亢奮的聲音。薩菲羅斯的嘴角上揚，膝蓋和大腿開始温柔和緩慢地磨擦克勞德的下體。克勞德不敢置信的瞪大雙眼。他拱起身體想要遠離薩菲羅斯在他胯下的挑逗，但是薩菲羅斯的長腿這時候充分地發揮優勢，輕易地消除克勞德努力地挪動出來的空間和小距離，繼續隔著布料戲弄克勞德的性器。「不……不要……！」克勞德顫抖的聲音裡帶著一絲哭腔。他覺得下半身的衣服愈來愈緊，這樣下去，他該不會要被薩菲羅斯的膝蓋弄得在褲子裡去了？他想到這，眼裡開始滲出羞恥的淚水。

薩菲羅斯看到了，伸出舌頭舔拭掛在克勞德眼角的淚珠。

「你想要我就這樣繼續來讓你高潮，還是你想要我像平常那樣從後面操你，操到你射出來？」

克勞德僅餘的一丁點兒理智在咆哮說他哪個都不要！可是他的意識和身體已經被情慾支配。他發出要哭似的聲音，扭動身體，讓自己那被困在褲子裡腫脹不適的下體在薩菲羅斯的大腿上磨蹭，說：「要……要……」

「要什麼？」薩菲羅斯重新輕咬克勞德的耳朵。

「嗚……要……像平常那樣……」

「怎麼做？」薩菲羅斯從後面親吻克勞德的脖子。

克勞德從喉嚨裡發出煩躁和不耐的呻吟。這個男人就能不能不要折磨他？還有那該死的男低音就能不能不要那麼動聽和性感？

「……從後面操我……求你。」

克勞德感覺到背後的寬闊胸膛因為男人的低笑而微微震動。他的褲子和內褲被脫掉，掉落到地上。克勞德在他那硬挺的生殖器接觸到空氣的一瞬間倒抽一口涼氣。他想要去觸碰那脹大著的陰莖，讓那已經在吐著液體的性器射出精水，但是薩菲羅斯握緊了他那重新放置在冰箱門上的雙手，使他無法活動。

一隻手指探進克勞德的後穴裡。克勞德的肌肉馬上緊張地夾住手指。

「薩菲羅斯……」他那充滿情慾的聲音聽起來似是在害怕，也像是在哀求。明明不是第一次了，他的表現還是像一個青澀的處子。

不過薩菲羅斯知道，當克勞德的後面放鬆張開，洞口被粗大的陽具塞滿，克勞德就會從羞澀的處子變成淫亂的蕩婦。

「放鬆。」薩菲羅斯柔聲的哄道，慢慢地開始蠕動克勞德的肉洞裡面的手指。

「嗚……！」克勞德發出不適的嗚咽，但是與之前一樣，他的後穴很快便為薩菲羅斯變得鬆軟，乖巧地一邊流著淫液，一邊吞吐薩菲羅斯的手指。

克勞德開始主動地擺動腰臀。

薩菲羅斯拔出手指。

克勞德聽到褲子的拉鏈被拉開的聲音。

然後，家裡的門鈴響了。

兩人同時僵住。

一陣沉默包圍住兩人。

叮噹。門鈴聲再次響起。

那不是幻覺。

「克勞德！」

碧姬公主的聲音從門外傳進屋子裡。與此同時，薩菲羅斯挺腰插入克勞德的體內。

克勞德發出一聲聽起來只有像亢奮的呻吟的怒吼。他扭頭狠狠地瞪著自顧自地開始抽插的薩菲羅斯，想要破口大罵，卻不敢張開嘴巴。

「克勞德？你在家嗎？」

克勞德咬緊嘴唇，滿臉通紅地默默承受著薩菲羅斯在身後的撞擊。薩菲羅斯每一下的挺動，克勞德都能夠感覺到他的陰莖在體內脹大著。每當那又硬又熱的巨物碰上克勞德那脆弱的地方，如浪濤一般的快感便會侵襲克勞德，一波接一波的，使他從喉嚨裡發出脆弱和壓抑的嗚咽，聽起來就像是在飲泣。

碧姬公主在外面敲了敲門。無法回應的克勞德聽著自己那沒有聲音的哭叫、加速的心跳、薩菲羅斯在他的身體裡進出時的粗重呼吸聲，還有他們的下半身不停地碰撞的啪啪響聲，感覺自己要溺斃在安靜的慾海裡。他的生殖器已經沒辦法變得更大和更硬，到達極限的肉棒在克勞德那不停搖晃的身體上顫抖著，前端不斷地吐出一股股的精液，他的甬道亦收緊痙攣，身體裡的細胞狂歡著無法平息。克勞德覺得自己高潮了，但是這快感跟以往瞬間的釋放不一樣，要更加的冗長、深沉和煎熬，同時亦無比的甘甜。

「啊……嗚……嗚嗚……！」克勞德在聽到碧姬公主離開以後終於無法再忍受的放開嘴唇發出淫亂的叫聲。他仰首哭喊著薩菲羅斯的名字，聽到薩菲羅斯在笑，而他的陰莖一直在射精。薩菲羅斯每一下的猛撞都讓他吐出更多。「嗚啊……！不要……停下來……！」他哭著希望這異常的興奮能停下來，但是薩菲羅斯故意曲解他的意思，更加用力地侵犯他。

最終，克勞德在一聲尖叫的途中感覺到薩菲羅斯的巨物在他那緊熱的甬道猛烈抖動，緊接著他的眼前一片雪白，他的生殖器猛烈地射出最後的精水。與此同時，一股股又濃又多的黏稠白液亦帶著薩菲羅斯的體溫，斷斷續續地跟隨薩菲羅斯持續挺動的動作灌入克勞德的肚子裡。

克勞德失去力量，上半身趴在滿佈體液的冰箱門上，跪倒在地，雙腳像初生的小鹿一樣在發抖。他的腹部和下半身上滿是自己和薩菲羅斯的液體，還有填滿著他的腸道的黏濕白色精液在從他那被操得一塌糊塗的紅色股間裡流出。

「啊……」克勞德失神地靠著冰箱喘息。他的整個腦袋都沉浸在剛結束的性事的餘韻中，沒辦法思考。

薩菲羅斯把他從地上抱起來，吻了吻他臉上的淚痕，然後便把他帶到浴室裡去。

數小時以後，全身散發著乾淨氣息的克勞德坐在沙發上，被薩菲羅斯抱在懷裡。他雙手拿著盛載住熱可可的馬克杯（他暫時不想再見到自己喜歡的牛奶），向薩菲羅斯質問，他對自己做了什麼？

薩菲羅斯說他什麼都沒有做。「我想，那是我們結合的時候，你體內的JENOVA細胞不知道為何對我產生了超越平常的過激Reunion反應。」他一邊像是信口開河的解釋，一邊撫摸克勞德那還帶著一絲沐浴過後的水氣的頭髮。

克勞德皺著眉頭，聽不懂他在說什麼，說：「那是什麼意思？」

薩菲羅斯十分直白的回答：「簡單來說，那就是你愛我。」

克勞德險些把手裡的馬克杯砸在他的臉上。

「可惡……！我不應該這麼習慣和你做！」克勞德回想剛剛和之前的幾次和薩菲羅斯的交合，現在便想要在細小的後園裡挖一個洞來埋掉自己 **。**

「太遲了，雖然你還不記得，但是你的裡裡外外已經被我操過至少百遍。」

克勞德紅著臉怒吼：「不要這麼坦白的說啊！你這個精力過盛的變態！！」

之後，他們在門外找到一個可愛的籃子，那裡面是一個蛋糕，上面有一張卡片寫著碧姬公主給克勞德的留言說，她從伙伴那裡聽到克勞德家裡沒食物，因此她便來送上自己烤的蛋糕。

「真懷念，以前我們在尼布爾海姆生活的時候，鄰居也經常送東西過來給我們。」薩菲羅斯一邊說，一邊小心地把蛋糕拿到廚房裡去。

克勞德沉默地看著他拿出刀子，把漂亮的蛋糕分開成一塊塊均等的大小。他有注意到，薩菲羅斯老是有意無意地向他提及尼布爾海姆的生活。克勞德知道自己的確是還遺忘著什麼，但是過去的經驗讓他不敢輕易地完全相信薩菲羅斯的說話。如果薩菲羅斯的說話是真的，薩菲羅斯對那段記憶的珍惜和依戀亦讓他迷惑。

「……如果我一直想不起來你堅持存在的那段記憶的話，你會怎麼辦？」

「我什麼都不會做。」

「欸？」

「雖然有點可惜，但是只要你是屬於我的，我們可以創造新的回憶。」薩菲羅斯把一塊蛋糕放在小盤子上遞給克勞德。「而且你現在看來也沒有想要尋死。」

克勞德接過蛋糕，低頭說：「只要你不會要毀滅這個世界的話……」

「我覺得這個世界蠻有趣。」薩菲羅斯微笑，把碧姬公主所做的蛋糕放進口裡。

幾天以後，克勞德在亂鬥場的休息室裡見到碧姬公主的時候向她為蛋糕的事道謝。

碧姬公主高興地笑著，說：「不客氣！那蛋糕還合你的口味嗎？」

克勞德點頭。「蛋糕很美味。」他說完，自然地把目光投向正在他的身旁跟皮丘大眼瞪小眼的薩菲羅斯。

薩菲羅斯察覺到他的視線，皺著眉頭回答：「我覺得太甜。」

「啊啦，你們是一起品嚐那蛋糕的？」碧姬公主一臉意外。

克勞德歪了歪頭，不太明白她的反應，說：「對，他剛好在我家。」

「原來如此。」碧姬公主向兩人露出了燦爛的笑容。「我這裡還有用蔬菜烤成的餅乾，如果你們不介意的話便請收下！」她說完便從裙子的口袋裡掏出一個印著蘑菇圖案的紙盒子，雙手遞給克勞德。

「欸，可以嗎？謝謝。」克勞德接過盒子。他剛結束今天的亂鬥，肚子正餓著。他打開盒子，裡面是有著豐富亮眼的蔬菜顏色的餅乾。他拿起一塊應該是使用了胡蘿蔔的圓餅，向在窺看著盒子的薩菲羅斯問：「要吃嗎？」

薩菲羅斯沒有回答，直接就從克勞德的手中咬掉一半的餅乾。

這一幕剛好被從外面走進來的林克見到。他頓時整個人僵立在門口，看著克勞德和薩菲羅斯的兩眼瞪得老大。

「皮！」皮丘看到有吃的，跑到克勞德的腳邊伸出小手拉扯他的褲子。克勞德於是把手裡剩下的半塊餅乾給了皮丘。

「怎麼樣？」克勞德向薩菲羅斯問道。

「還行。」薩菲羅斯說著，手指抹去沾到嘴角的碎屑，用舌頭舔掉。「你也嚐嚐看。」他從盒子裡拿起另一個顏色的餅乾，遞到克勞德的嘴巴前。

克勞德紅著臉說他自己會吃，從薩菲羅斯的手中拿走餅乾，放進口裡。

皮丘再次扯了扯克勞德的褲子。克勞德也再次彎身把一半的餅乾給牠。

「這個比較好吃。」薩菲羅斯坦言他的感想。

「我想我比較喜歡蛋糕——」克勞德話剛說完，他的下巴便被薩菲羅斯抓住，然後被薩菲羅斯舔了嘴角。「你在幹什麼啊啊？！」他又羞又怒的一手抓住男人的臉把他推開。

休息室裡開始有人假咳。

這時候廣播說下一場亂鬥即將開始。克勞德揪住薩菲羅斯的衣服把他拖向休息室的出入口，嘴裡唸著這是他第一次正式參戰，別丟人。

「你在為我擔憂嗎？」

「我在擔憂你的對手。」克勞德說完便把薩菲羅斯從休息室裡丟出去。「快滾。」

「你應該給我一個祝我勝利的吻。」

「你不需要。」

可是薩菲羅斯還是轉身就捉住克勞德深吻他。

休息室裡的人識趣地裝作什麼都沒看見。

只有林克舉起手，問：「我可不可以棄權？」

薩菲羅斯的戰鬥基本上跟克勞德預想的一樣。他坐在鬥士的觀看席上看著薩菲羅斯和神威之間的對戰，雖然覺得有點對不起朋友，但是他知道神威沒辦法戰勝薩菲羅斯。

「克勞德。」

「啊，西施惠。」

西施惠抱著一些印刷著相片的資料走來，說這些都是她這幾天找到的適合兩人居住的新房子，克勞德可以把資料拿回去和薩菲羅斯一起細看。

「對不起，西施惠，你明明在不久前才剛幫助我尋找了新房子。」克勞德說著，沒有拒絕西施惠遞過來的文件。

「請你別放在心上！幫助居民原來就是我的工作！而且，我看到克勞德現在變得快樂，我也感到高興！」

「快……樂嗎？」克勞德愕然。他已經很久沒有思考過這個詞語。

西施惠點頭，說：「克勞德喜歡薩菲羅斯，對吧？」

克勞德回望薩菲羅斯在場地上優雅和冷酷地舞動的身影，回答：「我〝曾經〞喜歡他。」

然後，或許，現在他會重新再次喜歡上這個與他糾纏半生的男人。

克勞德想著，臉上不自覺地浮現出一抹充滿柔情的微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝看到這裡！  
> 寫回憶的部分時感覺兩人在尼布爾海姆的那一段生活都可以獨立成一個故事了……但是篇幅和和腦力有限（  
> 最後，大亂鬥真的是一個好遊戲，感謝老任讓老薩參戰，讓我可以認識到這款遊戲


End file.
